<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Open At The Close by fadedreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397617">I Open At The Close</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedreams/pseuds/fadedreams'>fadedreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coyotes [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Battle of Hogwarts, Canon Divergence - Battle of Hogwarts, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hufflepuff!Reader - Freeform, Muggleborn Reader, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedreams/pseuds/fadedreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before you could even think of anything to say, you heard a frantic voice shout: “<i>They’re in the castle!”</i></p><p>There was a loud screeching noise and you knew the front door had broken. </p><p>Ginny furrowed her brows “Was that-”  </p><p>“-the door,” you said, taking your position at the front of the group. You looked at the three girls who you'd fight alongside. “Brace yourselves.” </p><p>You took a deep, steadying, breath and nodded to yourself. </p><p><i>For Hogwarts.</i><br/>-</p><p>The day you'd been dreading for years finally arrives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Weasley/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coyotes [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Open At The Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, hello - let's start off with a disclaimer: there is maybe two or three lines that I copied directly from the movie - I claim zero ownership over those. Unfortunately, to understand this piece, you'll have to go back and read the last six or so installments. However, the first ten can be read as standalones. Gentle reminder - I'm following canon from the books and the movies so the plot lines will be mixed together. </p><p>While I don't own any of the characters the story is my creation and all rights are reserved. Please do not re-post my stuff anywhere else without my explicit permission. </p><p>Thank you to my beta: <a href="https://notmykirk.tumblr.com/">notmykirk</a>. She's great, check her out!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where are we?” Dean asked, his voice coming from behind you.</p><p>Blinking rapidly, you tried to wave away dust from your face. George’s hand tightly gripped yours and you glanced up at him. His eyes were looking up at a building on the far left.</p><p>You looked around, trying to orient yourself, but you couldn’t see very far with the lack of light. It felt like you’d apparated to an abandoned village.</p><p>“Hogsmeade,” Bill said from your left. He pointed to the building George was staring at. “We’re right outside of Zonko’s.”</p><p>You gripped George’s hand and tried not to look too surprised. This was not the Hogsmeade that you remembered – the one you spent all your weekends in. This…this was a ghost town.</p><p>“What happened?” You asked softly, not wanting to be too loud. “I barely recognize the shops.”</p><p>“Death eaters,” Fred sneered, purposefully stepping on the familiar anti-muggleborn flyers scattered on the floor. </p><p>“Come on,” Bill said, wrapping his hand around Fleur’s. “Remus said to meet him outside Hog’s Head.”</p><p>“What?” George said, pulling you along.</p><p>“<em>Quickly </em>,” Bill whispered urgently. </p><p>“How are we getting into the castle?” Fred asked, quickly overtaking everyone.</p><p>You all rounded the corner and came to a sudden stop. A figure stood beside the entrance of Hog’s Head and you stilled. </p><p>“I see you all made it,” Remus said, grinning.</p><p>Without thinking twice, you ran across the last few feet that separated you and threw yourself into his arms. As if anticipating it, Remus caught you steadily and laughed. </p><p>It’d been a couple of long months but he’d looked just the same as when you left. </p><p>“Hello, you,” Remus said softly. He put you down, eyes taking in your face. “How’ve you been?”</p><p>“I’ve been better,” you admitted.</p><p>“Haven’t we all,” Remus muttered. “I’m so glad you’re alright. You’ve got no idea how much of a fright you’ve given us all.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” you said, feeling lighter than you had in weeks. “I missed you – and that wife of yours.”</p><p>Remus grinned and looked over your head. He motioned everyone else inside. “There’s a tunnel into the castle through a portrait. The barkeep is inside, he’ll guide you through. Neville should be waiting for you all on the other side.”</p><p>“How’s the baby?” You asked, watching as your little group went through the door. George shot you a look and you waved him on. “He’s gorgeous Remus. I’m so happy for you both.”</p><p>Remus flushed, pleased. “Teddy is fine – sleeping I suppose. Lycanthropy-free, thankfully. Takes after his mother.”</p><p>“Oh,” you said with a smile, “I don’t know, a baby wolf wouldn’t have been too bad. He would’ve had you to guide him. Besides, it’s impossible for any child of yours to have a malicious bone in its body.”</p><p>Remus smiled, his small genuine smile and pulled you to him again. “We thought they’d gotten you. Tonks and Molly – they were inconsolable. Please, don’t take any unnecessary risks. Teddy needs his godmother.”</p><p>“Come on,” you said with a grin, “what kind of Hufflepuff would I be if I played it safe? Besides, I could say the same to you!”</p><p>Remus shook his head and opened the door for you. “I forgot how argumentative you were.”</p><p>“Now that’s just rude – remember that time I saved your life in Ireland?” You stuck your tongue out at him. </p><p>You walked through to see Fred and George frowning at an older wizard. His hair was long and grey and for a moment you could’ve sworn he looked just like –</p><p>“Abeforth,” Remus said, “have they all gone through?”</p><p>The wizard nodded. “They’ll be more I’m assuming,” he said with a sigh. </p><p>Not wanting to be rude and stare, you stuck out your hand and introduced yourself. </p><p>He shook it warily. “Abeforth Dumbledore.”</p><p>Freezing, you shot him a look. <em> Dumbledore? </em></p><p>“I’m nothing like my brother-” he started roughly. </p><p>“Good, well, the old man didn’t know what he was doing half the time - didn’t he?” You said with a huff, not liking his irritated expression. You crossed your arms defensively. </p><p>Remus’ expression twisted and Abeforth shot you a surprised look. </p><p>“Oh, Remus don’t look at me like that. Professor Dumbledore was a powerful ally and I never would’ve wished his death but you have to admit the man was daft sometimes.” You turned to Aberforth. “He’d laugh when I’d go against his rules. Hope you don’t think you’ll be the boss of us.”</p><p>Once recovered, he turned away. “I’m not the boss of anything. I’m not joining any fight.”</p><p>“You’re not fighting?” You looked to Remus who shot you a look. </p><p>George grabbed your hand and tried to pull you towards the portrait. “Come on, love.”</p><p>You, however, kept your eyes on Aberforth. You thought of everyone who had died, wanting to live, and a small fire started in you.</p><p>“It’s not my fight. I’m not dying for some losing cause. They’ll win,” he said gruffly, avoiding your eyes.</p><p>“It’s <em> everyone’s </em> fight!” You huffed. “You’re equally as selfish as your brother.” </p><p>Abeforth straightened, surprised.</p><p>“At least the Headmaster had the decency to be <em> brave</em>. You’re just a coward.” </p><p>“Yeah, and where did his bravery get him? Where is your headmaster now?” Abeforth hissed. </p><p>You stayed silent, glaring at him. </p><p>“What a shame,” you said quietly, “that you let bitterness take over your life.” You glanced at the portrait where a girl stood, smiling. The portrait swung open and Fred was bent over, frowning.</p><p>“What is taking you lot so long? Having a chat, are we? Let’s bloody <em> go</em>,” Fred said, exasperated.</p><p>“The passage is a bit narrow,” Abeforth said gruffly to Remus, who ducked while climbing in. You jumped in behind him and stumbled when Fred bumped into you.</p><p>“For Merlin’s sake-” You shrunk down to four feet and let George scratch your ears. Licking his hand, you nudged Fred who was blocking your way. </p><p>He shifted and you ran forward, spurred on by the quick footsteps behind you. </p><p>You reached the end in no time and found a grinning Ginny waiting for you. With a hard push, you leaped and transformed before you hit the ground.</p><p>“Ginny!” You said, almost falling over as she slammed into you. “It’s been a long time.”</p><p>“I cannot believe you let me go on thinking you were dead,” Ginny said into your shoulder.</p><p>“In my defense, I didn’t think everyone thought I was dead,” you huffed, squeezing her tightly. “I’m glad you’re okay.”</p><p>“I’m better now that I’ve seen you, in the flesh,” Ginny said, leaning back. She beamed when Remus came through and gave him a quick hug as well.</p><p>“Where is everyone?” You asked.</p><p>“You’re the last of the Order to arrive,” Ginny said, glancing over her shoulder. You looked behind her and grinned when you saw Neville and Kingsley.</p><p>“Neville!” You said, your smile fading. “What’s happened to your face?”</p><p>“Aw, this is nothing,” he said with a grin. “You should see Seamus.”</p><p>“Seamus?” Dean said, peering around the room.</p><p>“Where are we?” Fred asked, the last one to hop out of the tunnel. The portrait swung closed and you glanced at the beds set up around you.</p><p>“Is this the Room of Requirement?” You asked.</p><p>Neville nodded. “It’s the only place they can’t find us all,” he said. </p><p>Kingsley smiled and patted your back. “I’m glad to see you’re alright.”</p><p>“Glad you’re standing as well,” you said with a grin. “I knew you wouldn’t have gone down so easily.”</p><p>“Likewise,” he said, his eyes glinting mischievously. </p><p>A familiar set of round glasses peered into the room and waved at you. </p><p>“We’re being called into The Great Hall,” Harry said. </p>
<hr/><p>You were ashamed to admit that you were shaking a little. Your right hand was wrapped tightly around your wand, your knuckles aching with the force. The lot of you had barely walked much, a single staircase down to the first floor. However, a small bit of you broke when you saw how much Hogwarts had changed. </p><p>This castle had been your <em> home</em>. This was where you first learned magic and had tangible proof that you weren’t only human. This was where your relationship with George grew – where you met your life-long friends. This dark, cold castle wasn’t the one of your memories.</p><p>Kinglsey looked back at you all, a quick glance. You all nodded and he squared his shoulders. </p><p>Harry’s voice was clear from the other side of the closed doors.</p><p>“<em>It seems, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster. I'm afraid it's quite extensive.”  </em></p><p>George took your left hand in his, pressing a quick kiss to the back of it and you took a deep breath. <em> It was now or never. </em> </p><p>Kingsley threw the doors to the Great Hall open and George led you forward; the Order of the Phoenix guarding the exit. </p><p>There were multiple gasps, and despite your fear, you held your head up high between Fred and George. You glanced around the room, watching for any sudden attacks. Your eyes caught Sprout’s and the pride in hers made you stand straighter. McGonagall nodded at you, her eyes brightening.</p><p>“How <em> dare </em> you stand where he stood. Tell them how it happened that night. Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and <em> killed </em> him. Tell them!” Harry screamed.</p><p>You glanced at Snape. He looked haggard but stood tall. His eyes flittered over to all of you and the last memory you had of him hexing George flashed through your mind.</p><p>Snape raised his wand and all of you raised yours. George’s grip on your arm tightened and both twins took a step towards you. </p><p>You kept your eyes on Harry, standing alone until McGonagall fluttered over to him and pushed him behind her. Within moments, the Carrows were out on the floor, Snape was gone, and a few of the students were shouting about handing Harry over to Voldemort. </p><p>Ginny looked ready to claw her eyes out when McGonagall stepped forward. </p><p>You were distracted by Fred and George’s whispering. “We’ll be right back!” They all but yelled, speeding off with Bill and Charlie following close behind them. </p><p>In what felt like a minute, everyone started running in different directions. A group of fifth years ran by you, muttering about getting some Venomous Tentacula.</p><p>“If we climb high enough, we can drop it on them as they’re coming in!” A Ravenclaw girl said. </p><p>The Hufflepuff boy nodded. “The greenhouse will open for me, come on!”</p><p>A hand grabbed your shoulder, scaring you, and you whirled around to see Remus.</p><p>“I’m going up into the tower with Kingsley and Arthur. Where are you going?” He asked, expression worried. </p><p>You smiled and grabbed his hands. “I’m not sure but I think I’m going to try and evacuate the first and second years.” You wrapped your arms around his middle and squeezed tightly. “Be careful Remus, you’ve got to introduce me to that son of yours.”</p><p>Remus grinned at the mention of Teddy and pressed a kiss to the top of your head. “Use everything you know to defend yourself. Don’t let them catch you unaware. You’re one of the brightest witches I’ve ever met and you’ve got a long life ahead of you. Alright?”</p><p>A lump grew in your throat and you nodded. </p><p>“You’re going to be the best Healer the wizarding world has seen so don’t take any risks – there’s nothing cowardly about hiding when you need to. Alright?”</p><p>“Yes, Professor,” you said solemnly.</p><p>Remus threw his head back and laughed. “Who knows? Maybe at the end of this I’ll find myself at Hogwarts once again.”</p><p>Kingsley called out your name and you waved to him. Arthur squeezed your shoulder and patted Remus’. “We’re going,” he said softly.</p><p>You squeezed Remus’ hand and he shot you one last smile. “I’ll see you when this is all over.”</p><p>“I’ll meet you at the train station,” you joked.</p><p>Remus smiled, jogged out the Great Hall and disappeared out of your sight. A small ache settled in your heart and you rubbed your chest. </p><p>You glanced around the chaotic room and found Ron and Hermione huddled in a circle. You walked up to them and saw Harry sputtering something to Professor Mcgonagall. Before you could try and decipher it, you were distracted by a hand coming up to your arm. Hermione’s wide eyes stared into yours. </p><p>“We’ll be okay,” you said, your voice firm. </p><p>“We’ll be okay.” She smiled but her voice came out wobbly. “We’re not doing too bad for two muggleborns.”</p><p>Laughing, the fear ebbed away and it was replaced by something else; something harder and very Gryffindor like. It seemed to be contagious. </p><p>“Hey,” you said, tugging on Ron’s hand. “Whatever you two are doing, be careful.”</p><p>Ron sighed heavily. “We’ll try.” He grabbed Hermione’s hand and pulled her towards the exit. </p><p>Sprout made her way to your group and her hand came to your cheek. “I’m glad you’re okay dear.”</p><p>Harry sped out the hall and disappeared quickly. You glanced at the dust he left behind and turned to look at McGonagall. She turned to you and crossed her arms. </p><p>“Well, you seem to have been doing well for yourself. I’ve heard many rumors of a wolf in the Scottish woods,” she said, grinning slyly. </p><p>“I have no idea what you mean,” you said, biting back a smile.</p><p>Sprout laughed and grabbed your hand. “Minerva, what’s the plan?”</p><p>Neville, Dean, and Seamus came running in. “We’ve got an idea!”</p><p>“We’re going to blow up the bridge!” Neville said, nodding along to Seamus’ beaming expression.</p><p>“Why is it always blowing things up with you three?” You asked, giving them a small smile.</p><p>“We might need your help for some of it,” Dean said with a sheepish laugh, eyes still lit up. “You know, <em> Red’s </em> help.”</p><p>The group shot Dean a confused look but he ignored them.</p><p>“You have it,” you said instantly. Dean grinned.</p><p>“Mr. Longbottom, get to it!” Professor McGonagall said. </p><p>Neville nodded and ran out of the room, Seamus and Dean close behind.</p><p>“Pomona, we need to put the younger ones somewhere,” she huffed and grabbed a familiar looking second year. “Johnson! Get back here!”</p><p>“Let’s get as many as we can out through the passage to Abeforth’s. If it’s too late then we can put them in the kitchens, into our common room, and in the Slytherin common room. They’ll be easiest to protect there,” Sprout said. She tapped her wand to her neck. “<em>Sonorus </em>. Head boy! Head girl! Prefects!”</p><p>Soon there was a small crowd of sixth years and a few fifth years. “We’ve got few precious moments. Seventh years - try to evacuate as many as you can to Aberforth and Hogsmeade. Once you hear the wards go up, escort all remaining first years into the Hufflepuff common room, all second years into the kitchens, and all third years into the Slytherin common room.”</p><p>A seventh year you recognized stepped up, her face thunderous. “I’ll stand guard outside the Hufflepuff common room.” Her expression filled with determination. A chorus of agreement came from everyone around. </p><p>Sprout and McGonagall looked emotional but they nodded. “Be careful. Use <em> everything </em> you can to defend yourselves.” </p><p>“I’ll go with them,” you said, knowing that’s the best place you could be. </p><p>“Me too,” said Ginny, stepping up behind you. </p><p>Fleur appeared on your left and nodded. “I’ll help.”</p><p>“Doesn’t Longbottom need your help?” McGonagall asked you. </p><p>“He does but I’ll make it back.” You turned to Ginny and Fleur. “Will you two be alright on your own for a moment?”</p><p>They nodded. “Alright,” you frowned. It was really happening. “Everyone, do exactly as we say and move quickly.” </p><p>The students nodded and rushed out to corral the younger years. Within moments, they were in two lines heading towards the stairs. </p><p>“<em>Oi</em>!” Neville’s voice yelled for you. Turning, you saw him pointing towards his left and you scanned the hallways for George.</p><p>“Give me five minutes!” You shouted back. </p><p>He waved a hand and disappeared. </p><p>“Where the bloody hell are those two?” You chewed on your lip. </p><p>You watched Ginny guide a few young-looking students and she waved you over. With another glance around, you sighed and ran up to her. </p><p>“They were lost, they missed the Prefects that were taking the others to Aberforth's,” she explained.</p><p>“Come on,” you told her, “let’s move quickly.”</p><p>You both herded the students down a familiar path and you smiled when you saw the barrels. Turning to the opposite side, you found the painting you were looking for. You tickled the small green pear and the portrait swung open. </p><p>You hadn’t been prepared for the sight of so many elves – as you hadn’t seen one since Dobby. A familiar grinning elf bounced up to you, beaming.</p><p>“Hello Miss! It’s been a long time since you’ve been here,” she said. </p><p>“Hello Miri,” you said, crouching down to her height. “Is Kreacher here?”</p><p>The grumbling elf shoved a few other eager elves over and glanced at you. There was an absence of malice in his eyes and you blinked, surprised.</p><p>“Kreacher,” you said warily.</p><p>“She is Master’s friend,” Kreacher said, eyes watching you carefully.</p><p>You furrowed your brows. “Master? Who’s your master Kreacher?”</p><p>Kreacher guffawed. “Why, Harry Potter of course.”</p><p>“We don’t speak to the wizards like that!” Miri scolded.</p><p>“No,” you said to her, “it’s alright.”</p><p>You glanced back at Ginny, who looked confused and you frowned.</p><p>“There’s a battle that is about to take place here, at the castle,” you said loudly, so everyone could hear you. “We aren’t going to be able to move all the first and second years out in time and we need a place to hide them. Will you all protect them?”</p><p>Miri frowned. “We must. Miss doesn’t need to ask-”</p><p>“No,” you said, thinking of Dobby, “please remember – you all do <em> not </em> have to do anything anyone tells you to. From this moment on, you’re all deciding for yourselves.” </p><p>Kreacher grunted. </p><p>“Anyone who doesn’t wish to be here can leave,” you said quickly, “Hogwarts isn’t safe and if you’d like to leave before they breach the castle – please do so.”</p><p>“Miss has always been nice to us,” someone on your left squeaked, “so has Misters Weasley.”</p><p>Miri turned her big eyes towards you. “Miss always brings us presents. Miss never forgets about Miri. She treats us kindly. Harry Potter and his friends have always been nice to us.”</p><p>“Yeah!” They all chorused.</p><p>“We will fight,” Miri said, her expression sobering. “We will fight to protect the small ones. For Dobby.”</p><p>Your breath caught and tears welled in your eyes. You nodded. </p><p>“I will fight too,” you said softly, “I will fight for my family, for my friends, for this castle, for <em> all </em> of you.”</p><p>Inhaling deeply, you took Miri’s hand in yours and smiled.</p><p>“For Dobby.” Your voice cracked.</p><p>Ginny and you ushered the second years into the kitchen where the house elves promptly started hiding most of them. </p><p>You both walked out and made sure the pear knew not to open for anyone it didn’t know. </p><p>“Is it really going to listen to you?” Ginny asked.</p><p>“’Course,” you said. You checked your watch and frowned. “Fleur should be here soon.”</p><p>Ginny smiled. “We’ve done the best we could, go find him.”</p><p>“What?” You asked.</p><p>“George – I saw him running towards the Astronomy Tower. Go on, you should be able to make it there quickly. I’ll go help Neville and the others. We can meet there in ten minutes, alright?” Ginny said, pushing you up the stairs. </p><p>You sputtered. “Ginny-”</p><p>“<em>Go! </em>”</p>
<hr/><p>Your lungs felt like they were going to give out at any moment but you managed to get to the top of the stairs. The castle was in chaos; students and teachers ran frantically in all directions. </p><p>The Astronomy Tower was empty and you sighed. You quickly glanced around and were about to start descending the stairs when you heard a voice.</p><p>“You alright Freddie?” </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>Your chest tightened as you ran towards their voices. They were out on the balcony, standing shoulder to shoulder. </p><p>“<em>George</em>!” You called out, distracted momentarily by the protective wards shimmering. </p><p>His hand grabbed at your arm and you fell into him. “I’ve been looking for you. Why’d you run off for?” You slapped his shoulder.  </p><p>“Ow! Bloody hell woman,” he rubbed his shoulder. “We managed to write a few owls to anyone in the Forest, we let out some of Hagrid’s animals, we let everyone in Hogsmeade know what’s happening, we found the Bloody Baron, and we armed Peeves with as many Weasley products that we could find.”</p><p>“We managed to get a lot of Peruvian Darkness Powder in from Aberforth's - it could help,” Fred said. </p><p>“Tried to convince him to come but, you know how he is.” George shrugged. “Helped block all the passageways we know about.”</p><p>“You two move <em> fast</em>,” you said.</p><p>“We didn’t do it alone,” Fred grinned. “First years move fast you know.”</p><p>“I- I just came up to talk to you two.” Your stomach twisted unpleasantly. You smiled sadly at your boys. “I’m going to help Neville set off the explosives then we’re going to stand guard outside the Hufflepuff common room and the kitchens - we’re the only ones protecting the lower years. They’re just children - I just - I wanted to find you two before -” A loud creaking noise came from the shield and you felt the urgency intensify.</p><p>George’s grip on you tightened and you smiled sadly. You threw yourself into Fred’s arms and squeezed him tightly. </p><p>“Fred Weasley, you’re one of my best mates and you better be okay at the end of this. I will smother you if there’s a <em> scratch </em> on you.”</p><p>Fred laughed, his chest shaking against your shoulder. “Me? What is that you always say? S’gonna take more than a death eater to take me down.”</p><p>You tried to suppress your tears but couldn’t help the few that fell out. “We have so much left to do, but, if something happens to me-”</p><p>Fred laid you back down onto the ground and frowned at you. “Nothing’s gonna happen, what’s wrong with you?” </p><p>You grabbed onto each of their hands and squeezed. “I’ve already told your dad, but, just in case…” You took a deep shuddering breath. “If something happens to me - Hermione and Tonks know where my parents are. We obliviated them together. They know how to get them back. Make sure they're safe, yeah?” </p><p>George frowned, looking ready to argue, but Fred elbowed him. “Yeah, Badger, we’ll take care of them.”</p><p>“Thank you,” you said quietly. </p><p>A glowing blue light that could only belong to a patronus ascended towards the balcony. The horse kicked up its front feet. Ginny’s voice came out of its mouth. “<em> Hurry, they’re coming </em>.” </p><p>The ache in your chest grew. “That’s my sign.” You turned to George.</p><p>“<em>No</em>.” He crossed his arms.</p><p>“George don’t-”</p><p>He huffed. “No, don’t say it.”</p><p>Fred gave you a half smile and nodded towards the stairs. “I’ll be downstairs Georgie.” He squeezed your shoulder one last time and disappeared. </p><p>Turning towards George, you opened your mouth and he shook his head. </p><p>“Don’t say goodbye,” he said, expression serious and somber. “I can’t. Not to you.”</p><p>“George,” you said quietly, taking a step closer to him. “I’m not as quick on my feet as you Gyffindors.” You joked, trying to coax a smile out of him.</p><p>Instead, he frowned. “You should be somewhere safe, not out where anything could-”</p><p>“George Weasley, I know you’re not trying to imply that I sit like a coward in a locked room somewhere?” You huffed, crossing your arms. “I’m a better dueler than half of you lot, what good am I safe somewhere? Besides, you don’t get to do this on your own. That’s the deal, remember? I’m there to supervise your madness with Fred.” George watched you for a few moments - eyes crinkling and finally smiling at you. </p><p>“You’re something else, you know that love?”</p><p>“‘Course, who else is going to keep you two in line?” You smiled at him and brought him down for a kiss. Pressure built behind your eyes but you managed to keep yourself composed. “I love you more than fresh parchment, more than the warmth of the sun, more than <em> marigolds </em>.”</p><p>“I love you,” he whispered, forehead resting against yours. He opened his eyes and they roamed around your face. “I love you, I love you, <em> I love you</em>.” He pressed kisses onto your cheeks, on your nose, and finally on your forehead. You laughed, wrapping your arms tighter around him and nodded. </p><p>“Alright, I’m not saying good-bye,” you said carefully. “I’m saying see you later.”</p><p>“See you,” he said. You gripped your wand tightly in your hand, ready to run down towards the bridge. </p><p>“Hey,” George called out. You turned around.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“We should get married,” he said, a cheeky grin on his face.</p><p>You blinked at him and could faintly hear Fred’s laughter. </p><p>“Are you mental?” You asked him, eyebrows raised. “We’re in the middle of a war - are you - <em> what </em> -”</p><p>George laughed, his eyes bright and smile wide. “Marry me.”</p><p>You shook your head and couldn’t stop the smile on your face. You were in love with a <em> madman </em>, but hadn’t you known that already? You took in his familiar smile and the joy he radiated. You thought back to the horrible ache in your stomach when you were away from him – how badly you wanted to know that he was okay. What had he said, back at the Shell Cottage? </p><p>
  <em> “Mrs. Weasley has a nice ring to it,” George said, eyes lighting up. </em>
</p><p>He’d been asking long enough.</p><p>“You know what - if we both make it out alive – yes. Yes, George Weasley, I will marry you.” His face froze, shocked, and you laughed as you tucked your wand into your jacket. You knew you needed to move quickly; you shifted and only then did George stir.</p><p>“Are you joking? Badger – come back here! Were you serious?”</p><p>You barked out laughter and ran towards the stairs. Fred’s laughter followed you down and you heard him call out to George. “C’mon mate, we need to get ready so I can have you back to your future wife in one piece.” </p>
<hr/><p>“There! She’s here!” Ginny’s voice shouted. </p><p>Your paws barely hit the ground as you leapt over the last set of stairs and skidded to a stop in front of everyone. Seamus jumped, his eyes widening. </p><p>“You’re - <em>you’re an</em> <em>animagus</em>?” He asked, his wand up.</p><p>“Yes!” Ginny said, expression impatient. “That’s why Dean wanted her help. She can set off the explosives and run faster than any of us.”</p><p>Shifting yourself back into your normal self, you panted lightly. “Is everything set up?” You said, trying to catch your breath. </p><p>Neville nodded. “I’ll go with you to make sure everything goes to plan,” he said, his eyes serious. </p><p>“Alright everyone,” you said, taking a deep breath, “let’s go.”</p><p>You transformed and bit back a smile when you heard Seamus mutter: “B<em>rilliant</em>.” You gazed across the long bridge towards the forest and startled when you felt a hand on your shoulder.</p><p>Dean hugged you quickly and rubbed one of your ears. “Be fast.”</p><p>You nudged him softly and he stepped away. Ginny nodded at you and you started leaping towards the end of the bridge.</p><p>“Look at them,” Neville said, his voice disgusted, “they’re waiting like we’re prey.” </p><p>A crowd of snatchers watched you approach; jeering and screaming out insults. You sat primly, your nose turned up in the air and waited for the sign. </p><p>Swishing your tail, you heard an ominous cracking noise. Looking up through the opening, you saw a large piece of the wards fall away. You barked at Neville, making sure he was far back enough that he could easily make it. He nodded, wand up. </p><p>The closest snatcher to you snarled, his eyes brightening. “I’m going to snap your pretty neck,” he hissed at you. You growled at him, flashing your teeth.</p><p>The last barrier separating you two finally fell. The crowd rushed towards you, pushing each other until they finally stepped foot onto the bridge. Wasting no time, you set the spark aflame and spun around. You barked at Neville, who only started running once you’d gotten closer to him. </p><p>“Come on!” You heard Dean shout. “Faster Neville, faster!”</p><p>You felt the wooden beams below your feet rumble and the snatchers behind you screamed as they fell. Pushing Neville forward, one of your back paws fell through a hole. </p><p>“<em>Neville!</em>” Ginny shouted. </p><p>You grabbed a mouthful of his jumper and pulled up ahead of him, bursting through the end just as the last of the structure fell. Neville screamed but Dean wrapped his arms around you and pulled you both to safety. </p><p>Panting, you instinctively shifted and leaned against Dean for a moment.</p><p>“That was bloody brilliant,” Seamus said, in awe.</p><p>“Cheers,” you said weakly, smiling up at him. </p><p>“<em>They’re coming</em>!” Someone shouted above you. </p><p>Ginny grabbed your hand and tugged you up. “We’ve got to go, they’re in the Great Hall already.”</p><p>You grabbed Dean by the shoulders and squeezed him tightly. “Remember everything this castle taught you – and what you learned in the woods. They’re fast, but you can be faster.” You took his hand. “<em>Don’t</em> <em>let them win</em>.”</p><p>Dean smiled sadly and squeezed you back. “Don’t let them win,” he echoed.</p>
<hr/><p>When you arrived to the Hufflepuff common room, you saw the head girl standing by the barrels. Fleur stood before her and she smiled when she saw you two.</p><p>“She arrived before me, I told ‘er you would be coming.” Fleur motioned behind her.</p><p>You smiled when you saw Julia, a Hufflepuff a year younger than you’d been. She had approached you when Sprout had picked her as your replacement, asking for advice.</p><p>“I’m sorry this turned out to be what should’ve been a great last year,” you told her, squeezing her hand. </p><p>She raised her head, her black curly hair spilling over her shoulders and nodded. “Me too but I'm ready. We won’t go down without a fight.”</p><p>You inhaled deeply. “Of course not,” you said, closing your eyes for a moment. “I’m glad-”</p><p>A loud thunderous noise that sounded familiar boomed above you all. It felt like the ground had split in half.</p><p>“What <em> was </em> that?” You exclaimed.</p><p>Ginny frowned but Fleur smirked. </p><p>“The ‘ippogriffs and the thestrals!” She said, laughing lightly. “Bill asked them to ‘elp – Luna said they would.”</p><p>“Is Buckbeak-”</p><p>Fleur nodded. “’e was first to follow Bill back to the castle. I will check quickly,” she said, running down the hall and to the nearest window. </p><p>Taking advantage of the moment, you pulled Ginny into a tight hug and tried your best not to cry. “You’re like the sister I’ve always wanted,” you said quietly. </p><p>“Don’t you dare say goodbye,” she said, her voice cracking.</p><p>Your throat closed and your shoulders felt heavy with the weight of all the possible last words.</p><p>“I see them,” Fleur said, rushing back, “they are standing on the roof.”</p><p>A cold breeze blew through the corridor and you shivered. </p><p>“Sir Nicholas!” Ginny said, surprised. “What are you doing down here?”</p><p>You looked up, startling when you saw the beaming face of the Far Friar. “Sir,” you said, “it’s been a long time.”</p><p>“Yes, it has dear,” he said, “I’m only sad that we meet under these circumstances.”</p><p>“What are you two doing here?” You asked them.</p><p>“We’ve brought guests,” Sir Nicholas said, gesturing to the two ghosts behind him. </p><p>The Grey Lady smiled sadly and the Bloody Baron nodded stiffly at you all.</p><p>“We’re here to keep you company, try and be helpful in some way,” the Far Friar said. “We may not be able to physically touch anything but we can give you a moment if you need it. Shall you all need to leave; we can stand guard.”</p><p>“Peeves will come when I call,” the Bloody Baron said roughly. He looked around the large hall and sighed. “This castle shall not be defiled by those who follow blindly.”</p><p>Before you could even think of anything to say, you heard a loud voice shout: “<em>They’re in the castle!</em>”</p><p>There was a loud screeching noise and you knew the front door had broken. </p><p>Ginny furrowed her brows “Was that-”  </p><p>“-the door,” you said, taking your position at the front of the group. You looked at the three girls who you'd fight alongside. “Brace yourselves.” </p><p>You took a deep, steadying, breath and nodded to yourself. </p><p>
  <em> For Hogwarts. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>You hadn’t waited long. Only a few minutes of listening to the sounds of fighting above you all before they started spreading.</p><p>The first that came around the corner sneered. Ginny hadn’t waited and knocked him out with a quick: “<em>Stupefy!” </em></p><p>It was quick after that. </p><p>“<em>Expulso</em>!” You screamed; your voice growing hoarse. There didn’t seem to be an end to them – they were like bugs, crawling in from under the floorboards. “<em>Confundo!” </em></p><p>The fighting seemed to go on for ages – you heard the other’s voices and followed Nicholas’ suggestions and heeded his warnings.</p><p>“Duck!” He shouted at you.</p><p>Without thinking twice, you crouched down and saw the last body go flying into the wall. You whirled around to see who had done it but could only hear Peeves’ laughter.</p><p>You turned to Ginny, who was panting and had a small scratch on her neck. She waved off your concerned look and pointed to your forehead. You touched it lightly and winced when you saw blood on your fingers.</p><p>“Stupid stinging spell,” you hissed, kicking the unconscious body next to you that had done it. </p><p>In the absence of the fighting, you heard a shout for help come from the stairs. You stared at Ginny who raised her wand against the second wave of attackers.</p><p>“We’ve got this,” she said, “go, you’re closest!”</p><p>Fleur nodded. “<em>Go! </em>”</p><p>You ran frantically towards the stairs, almost tripping over a few bodies. Refusing to look down, you continued forward until you were at the base of the stairs. </p><p>There stood a trembling second year with her body turned towards the door you’d just come from. A death eater stood parallel to her and without thinking twice, you landed a hard <em> stupefy </em> to his chest.</p><p>“I’m sorry!” She cried; her arms wrapped around a smaller first year who was clutching something to her chest. “She ran off towards Ravenclaw Tower and I couldn’t leave her behind!”</p><p>“It’s fine,” you said and ushered her closer to the alcove. A black smoke landed hard in front of you and you shoved the other two behind you. “Find Ginny Weasley, she’ll help you.”</p><p>The death eater snapped his teeth at you and you hissed back. He grinned, his teeth black and his smile malicious. You quickly glanced behind you and smiled when you saw the girls had listened. Turning back to your attacker, your mind worked through a few spells quickly - you had to get him away from what you were protecting. </p><p>“I like it when little girls have fire in them,” he raised his wand, tired of your silence.</p><p>You pointed yours. “Let’s see how much you love mine.” You ran further away from your friends and up a few flights of stairs before you heard him scream.</p><p>“<em>Avada </em>-”</p><p>Whirling around, you raised your wand. “<em>Expulso</em>!” He was blown clean off the stairs and landed, immobile, on the ground below you. </p><p>A struggling voice near you caught your attention. You raced up the remaining stairs and saw a boy with his quaking wand pointed up. “<em>Exp- expelli-” </em> the fourth year stumbled, backing away from a looming figure. The death eater laughed cruelly; his wand raised. Before he could speak, you raised yours and the spell fell from your lips. </p><p>“<em>Confringo</em>!” </p><p>The death eater shrieked as he hit the stone with a loud thud. The boy whipped his head around to you. “Get somewhere safe! The house ghosts are by the Hufflepuff common room, <em> go </em>!” He nodded and ran. </p><p>Not able to help yourself, you ran towards the main staircase and followed the familiar voices on the left. </p><p>“<em>Ah</em>!” You heard someone grunt. A floor above, on the changing staircase, you saw Bill and Charlie fighting back to back. </p><p>You recognized some of the snatchers and felt your hair stand. More descended on them and you were reminded of the stories you’d been told of Gideon and Fabian. </p><p>
  <em> “Took five death eaters to get them down,” Mad Eye said with a glint in his eye. “They were good boys.”  </em>
</p><p>Arthur was fighting to get closer to them but the stairs kept switching frantically, frequently dropping snatchers and death eaters into the chasm. Without hesitating, you started to climb; your eyes focused on their frantic wands. Arriving at a landing, you skidded to a stop as the steps swerved and a loud shout behind you cut off abruptly. You huffed and eyed the distance. Shifting quickly, you growled and launched yourself across the gap. Landing at Bill’s feet, a snatcher gaped at your sudden appearance. Taking advantage of their bewilderment - you slammed one of them over the edge. In another second, you were back on two feet and you had your wand pointed at the familiar snatcher. </p><p>“Hello Phoenix, remember me?” You grinned. “<em>Expulso</em>!”</p><p>He screamed as he followed the first one down into the gap. </p><p>“<em>Bill</em>!” You screamed and pointed behind him. He spurred into action and Charlie disarmed another snatcher near him. He’d moved too close to the end, his foot slipping. Just as he started to fall, he grabbed onto Charlie’s arm. He screamed, teetering and you grabbed his other arm. With a hard pull, you both toppled safety onto the stairs.</p><p>“<em>Ow</em>,” you squeaked, your hip throbbing.</p><p>Just as Bill shoved the last one over with a growl, Arthur slammed into you three. </p><p>“Are you alright?” He shouted, sweat dripping from his forehead. He pulled you both up.</p><p>“We’re fine,” Bill panted, wiping blood off his cheek. “Thanks to Badger here.”</p><p>“Bloody hell,” Charlie panted, “you saved our lives.”</p><p>“That’s three of the Weasley boys now,” Bill joked</p><p>You grinned and Arthur laughed nervously. The sound was odd during a fight. </p><p>“Fleur?” Bill asked. </p><p>You nodded. “She’s good.”</p><p>He patted your shoulder and nodded grimly. “Let’s go, everyone.”</p><p>Bill and Charlie smiled at you one last time before continuing their climb up. Arthur squeezed your hand and disappeared into the Great Hall.</p><p>You turned and ran back towards your common room. As you descended the stairs, you passed by a small window and a bright red light caught your eye. Squinting, you realized it was coming from the quidditch pitch. </p><p><em> It’s burning</em>, you thought, gaping. <em> They burned it to the ground. </em></p><p>Streaks of black shot into the sky and your stomach flipped. </p><p>How many times had you sat in those stands – laughing at Lee’s commentary, watching Gryffindor practice? George would routinely fly above you, bothering you for a kiss. Oliver would shout himself purple but Harry and Hermione would find it hilarious.</p><p>In your second year, George had finally convinced you to let him take you up. He’d been sweet and soft in a way you hadn’t noticed before. </p><p>Under the hoops you’d shown Fred how to make water balloons and you’d toss them up at Ron. You’d walk with Ginny into the changing rooms after every match, bursting with pride after her first game. </p><p>The middle columns were where Harry showed you how he kept an eye on the snitch. On that first bench is where you’d almost fallen over when Diggory had caught the snitch in his first game. You’d cheered so loudly you’d lost your voice. </p><p>And now…that was all gone. They’d taken it from you with a quick spell and deep-seated prejudice. </p><p>“I could die here,” you said to yourself, really acknowledging it for the first time. You glanced around at the rubble that the castle had been reduced to and watched the stairs fight for its students. You nodded, accepting it. </p><p><em> The memories weren’t gone, </em> you thought to yourself as you rushed down another staircase. The memories lived within the living, not on a quidditch pitch. It could be rebuilt, but you had to help those who would be left behind to do so. </p><p>You crossed over the second-floor landing and towards the side stairs that you knew would lead to the kitchen. Halfway there, a handful of rapidly running figures caught your eye. Rather, the man raising his wand at them caught your attention. </p><p>“Harry?” You said to yourself, recognizing his unruly black hair. Three redheads ran behind him, shouting off defensive spells as they covered him. Hermione grabbed Harry roughly by his jumper and shoved him behind her. </p><p>The death eater a few feet away from you snarled as they defeated the others below. He turned and the light caught his profile.</p><p><em> Rockwood </em>, your mind supplied - remembering him from the visit last Christmas at the Burrow.</p><p>Time slowed as you saw Rockwood’s wand light up a dreadful green color. You glanced and saw his wand pointed towards a tall and lanky redhead who had his head thrown back in laughter.</p><p>
  <em> Fred. </em>
</p><p>Your heart jumped and you hadn’t realized you’d jumped with it until you slammed into him. Rockwood’s arm shot up and you saw Fred slump over in pain. George caught him and the rest of their heads snapped up.</p><p>“<em>Badger</em>!” You heard someone scream.</p><p>All rational thought left your mind.</p><p>“<em>Bombarda maxima!” </em> The stones around you shake, exploding and throwing Rookwood across the landing you were standing on. Shaken, and beat, he still lifted his wand weakly and pointed it towards George.</p><p>Rage built within you and before he could even open his mouth, you pointed with precision. “<em>Sectumsempra</em>!”</p><p>Rookwood started withering in pain. Not satisfied, you shouted: “<em>Expulso!</em>” With that, his body was flung out the hole in the wall.</p><p>You nodded grimly and saw another student on the floor below you in need of help. A dementor hissed at him, its boney hand reaching out. </p><p>“<em>Expecto patronum</em>!” Your coyote erupted from your wand and ran after the dementor - jaws snapping.</p><p>You ran down the steps, towards the group, when you saw another death eater point his wand towards Percy’s – <em> Percy? </em> – back. Instinct drove you to four feet and with a well-placed bite you flung him out the same hole. You ran, feet flying, until you finally reached Fred. His fingers dug into the fur on your neck and you pushed up against him. </p><p>“It’s just his shoulder,” Hermione said, her hands shaking. “The spell bounced off his left one, his arm’s useless but it just needs to be healed.”</p><p>Morphing back to two feet, you threw your arms around him and pounded his good shoulder. “You <em> bleeding idiot </em>, watch your back!”</p><p>Fred just squeezed you, groaning. </p><p>
  <em> He was alive. He’s okay. They’re all okay. </em>
</p><p>“Alright?” You asked, hand already reaching out for George.</p><p>“Bloody brilliant mate, you saved my life,” Fred squeezed your other one, wincing at the pain.</p><p>“You’re an a-animagus?” Percy stuttered, staring around you in awe. “T-thanks! You saved me.”</p><p>“Love?” George’s hand came up to the bleeding cut on your forehead.</p><p>“It’s nothing. I can know an incantation that’ll heal your shoulder. It’s going to hurt.” You swallowed and winced at the pain in your head as George’s fingers danced around your wound. You watched Percy lift Fred up. “That’s six Weasley boys now.”</p><p>Ron herded you all into a small alcove.</p><p>“Six Weasleys what?” Fred asked, sweating profusely. His face was pale but he’d be alright in a moment.</p><p>“Hold him,” you whispered to George. He nodded and motioned to Ron. “Bill said I’ve saved three Weasley boys so far. I’m up to six now, I should make a career of it at this point.”</p><p>Fred blinked and then laughed, like you knew he would. You used that moment to raise your wand and cast the spell. The audible crack of his bone repositioning itself made you all wince in sympathy.</p><p>He moaned, turning into Ron’s shoulder and grabbed a fistful of his jacket. “<em>Bloody hell on toast and jam… </em>”</p><p>George snorted. Harry ran back to the group from seemingly out of nowhere, and grabbed at Ron and Hermione. “Come <em> on </em>!”</p><p>They disappeared quickly and you turned to George. “I’ve got to go back to Ginny and the others. Will you two be okay?”</p><p>Fred groaned, sitting up with Percy’s assistance. “Right as rain, I just need another moment,” he said, rolling his shoulder delicately. “Actually, it doesn’t hurt anymore. You should look into being a healer.” You snorted and watched him as he sprung up onto his feet.</p><p>You glanced out and saw a few people dueling. The Great Hall’s doors were thrown open and rapid flashes of light flickered across the floor. “Seems like I’ve got to take the long way ‘round.”</p><p>George huffed. “We’ll help you get there.” Fred and Percy nodded emphatically.</p><p>“Where were you supposed to be?” You asked, realizing you hadn’t thought to ask before.</p><p>“We were helping Slughorn drop dung bombs and Peruvian darkness powder onto the snatchers,” Fred grinned. “You with us Perce?”</p><p>You glanced at Percy who raised his wand. “Let’s do this!” Before anyone could stop him, he charged down the hall.</p><p>Fred shook his head. “He’s got the right spirit.” You lifted the corner of your mouth and Fred followed Percy out the alcove.</p><p>“Wait,” George said, grabbing your wrist.</p><p>His other hand cupped your cheek and you instinctively leaned into his hand. You smiled, despite everything, and clutched his hand to you. “You’re okay,” he breathed.</p><p>“We’re okay,” you said, kissing his palm.</p><p>“Alright,” he said, squaring his shoulders. “Let’s go.”</p><p>You’d only taken two steps out of the alcove when you saw McGonagall blasting through a few death eaters. </p><p>“Watch it!” You heard someone shout and you only barely managed to avoid a handful of devil’s snare. You swallowed a scream as a large spider crawled through a hole in the back. Two wizards quickly rendered it unconscious but two more took its place.</p><p>“Where are all the bloody spiders coming from?” You screeched as you ran past the doors of the Great Hall when a death eater dropped down in front of you.</p><p>“<em>Flipendo </em>!” You shouted at the same time George waved his wand.</p><p>He flew backwards, into the wall, and slumped onto the floor. Bright pink hair appeared at the corner of your eye and you spun around to see Tonks grinning at you.</p><p>“Good work!” She said, running past you both in chase of a screaming snatcher. “Come back here you coward!”</p><p>George smiled disbelievingly and you raised your wand at him. “Duck!” You shouted. “<em>Oppugno! </em>”</p><p>The statue on the left came to life and swung down it’s stone sword onto the back of another death eater.</p><p>“Cheers,” George said, pulling you down the hall to where Fred and Percy were shouting out spells.</p><p>“I<em>mpedimenta </em>,” you yelled, freezing two attackers on your left. </p><p>“<em>Expulso</em>!” Fred said, knocking them down the hall. </p><p>You turned to him and smiled. “Nice.”</p><p>Fred blew on the end of his wand and winked. “It’s not my first battle.”</p><p>Rolling your eyes, you lifted your wand and pointed towards the stairs. “Come on! This way,” you turned around the corner and saw scattered bodies. Your chest tightened and you motioned to the door on the far end of the hallway. “That’s the quickest way.”</p><p>George wrinkled his nose and frowned. “We can’t just leave them here, that’s – that looks like a fifth year.”</p><p>You avoided looking at anyone’s faces and bit down on your lip painfully. “We <em> have </em> to – I promised Ginny and Fleur I’d be back. We’ll come back for them.”</p><p>Percy looked around and sighed deeply. “I can cover some of them, you all go and I’ll catch up in a few minutes.”</p><p>Fred shook his head. “I’ll stay with you.” He turned to you both. “Go on, we’ll be quick.”</p><p>“Is that – Professor Flitwick?” You asked, squinting at the base of the stairs behind you. He was waving his wand so quickly his hand was a blur. His face was determined and you saw a flash of a dark cloak dueling with him. <em> Dolohov</em>, you thought. </p><p>“McGonagall is coming out to help.” George squeezed your hands and tugged you forward. “Don’t look down,” George said, pulling you along.</p><p>You managed to make it to the end of the hall when you accidentally slipped and slammed into the wall. Instinctively, you looked down at what you tripped over. Trying to avoid the face of the fallen wizard, you saw a dark green blazer under your foot. </p><p>
  <em> Wait. I know that blazer. </em>
</p><p>Your entire body froze. The ground below you shook and it felt like all the air had left your lungs.</p><p>“No,” you said softly. “<em> No </em>….”</p><p>A bright blue spell behind you illuminated the side of his face.</p><p>“Oh, <em> Remus</em>,” you said, your eyes stinging and a small sob erupting from you. “Remus, <em> no </em>-”</p><p>“Badger?” George’s voice sounded muffled over your blood pounding in your ears. Sound around you ceased and your vision darkened. You floated out of your body and watched yourself sink down to your knees. </p><p>George ran up to you. “Are you hit? Why are you on the floor-”</p><p>“<em>No</em>,” you sobbed, “no, no, no, not again!” You collapsed onto his chest, grabbing at his blazer, and whimpered into his shoulder. His eyes were closed and his expression was peaceful.</p><p>You keened, faintly hearing a high-pitched wailing noise. A pair of hands ripped you away from him and you fought them. </p><p>
  <em> Remus grinned. “I’ll see you when this is all over.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll meet you at the train station,” you joked. </em>
</p><p>That had barely been a few hours ago. It couldn’t be – he couldn’t be dead. He <em> couldn’t. </em></p><p>“No! Don’t – Remus wake up,” you screamed, kicking as a hand wrapped itself tightly around your waist. “<em>Wake up! </em>”</p><p>“Badger, we have to move – I’m so sorry, we have to go!” Fred’s voice said in your ear.</p><p>Percy rushed over and placed a blanket over him.</p><p>“Don’t touch him,” you hissed, “he’s alive, he has to be!”</p><p>George’s face blocked Remus’ body from your sight. His eyes were red and he shook you by the shoulders. “We have to go,” George said, cupping your cheeks. “I am so sorry, love. We <em> will </em> come back for him, but we have to go.”</p><p>The tears wouldn’t stop and you couldn’t bear to think you were willingly leaving him here, but George was right. You nodded once and Fred dragged you back down the hall towards the entrance.</p><p>“W-what?” You blubbered; eyesight cloudy from your tears. “Where are we going?”</p><p>Fred shot you a sympathetic look. “Don’t you hear it?”</p><p>Sound filtered back in and you realized you couldn’t hear anyone fighting. Blinking, you exhaled harshly – <em> had you gone deaf? </em> You glanced around and saw every room nearly empty. </p><p>Fred helped you back to your feet in front of the Great Hall and your breath stuttered. Professor Flitwick hobbled over to you, a gash in his leg. His eyes widened when he saw the four of you. “Were you all in the corridor?” He asked, frowning.</p><p>Fred nodded and George wrapped his arm around your shoulders. </p><p>Flitwick’s expression saddened and he nodded. A loud screech from beyond the front door caught your attention. </p><p>“What’s happening?” You pulled George towards the entrance, where a few people were crowded around. </p><p>Ginny stood at the front and you climbed onto a piece of rubble to see better. </p><p>“Who is Hargrid carrying Neville?” Ginny screamed. McGonagall looked as if she’d taken a hex to the chest. You followed her gaze and your heart dropped into your stomach. No – please, you hadn’t recovered from the first blow. You couldn’t handle this one too.</p><p>“<em>Harry Potter is dead</em>!” A high-pitched voice shouted happily. </p><p>Hermione let out a stifled cry and Ron looked furious. </p><p>George pulled you close to him and looked at you, true fear bleeding into his expression. </p><p>
  <em> If Harry was dead…how were you all going to defeat him? </em>
</p><p>You glanced around at the faces of those around you. Tired, broken, and exhausted expressions haunted everyone in the crowd. You closed your eyes and tried your best to ignore their taunting.</p><p>“Look,” George whispered.</p><p>A lanky figure broke away from the crowd and stepped forward. </p><p>“I’d like to say something,” Neville said, his chin up high, “doesn’t matter that Harry’s gone. People die every day - friends...family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. But he’s still with us…in <em> here </em> . So are the rest of them. They didn’t die in vain! But <em> you </em> will! Cause you’re wrong! Harry’s heart did beat for us! For all of us! It’s not over!”</p><p>With a quick move, Neville brandished a sword – <em> the </em> sword of Gryffindor. You gaped and shook yourself from your stupor. Neville was right. Remus, Sirius, Harry, Dobby, and Ted didn’t die in vain, and you’d make sure of that. Even if it meant fighting until your last breath. You let your anger fuel you and packed away the broken pieces of your heart deep within yourself.</p><p>You lifted your wand and grabbed George’s hand tightly. Voldemort sneered at the sword and opened his mouth but was cut off by what sounds like an earthquake. The ground beneath you shifted and you stumbled into George. The rubble you were standing on trembled, the rocks bumping along the floor. </p><p>“<em>What </em>-” Fred exclaimed, surprised when a large group of centaurs erupted into the courtyard. Arrows are latched into place, pointing towards the death eaters. You glanced up at the one closest to you. You’d never seen a centaur – not this close. </p><p>Voldemort screamed and the entire crowd gasped. You turned back to see Hermione grinning and Ginny looking relieved. “What?” You asked George and he beamed, pointing towards a figure running towards you and into the castle.</p><p>“<em>Harry </em>?” You sputtered, bewildered. </p><p>“Come on!” George shouted, pulling you backwards. “Let’s go!”</p><p>A loud screech echoed in the courtyard and everyone ducked. You glanced up and recognized Buckbeak. He swooped down, claws stretched out and digging into the faces of the giants. </p><p>The familiar sound of wings reverberated within you and you saw a group of owls. In their talons they carried large rocks, dropping them above their heads. The death eaters reanimated quickly and aimed up into the air. A few owls dropped and you tried to frantically look for Helga’s black feathers. </p><p>“<em>Badger</em>!” George shouted.</p><p>With a final desperate look, you turned and ran inside. Just as you passed the crooked doors, you saw a big group of elves being led by Kreacher. They all were armed with knives and various utensils. </p><p>A small spark of hope ignited in your stomach but you quickly lifted your wand as a death eater threw himself at you.</p><p>“<em>Petrificus totalus!” </em>You shouted, jumping over his frozen body. </p><p>“George?” You called out, not seeing him anywhere. </p><p>You looked around for him and found another redhead inside the Great Hall. </p><p><em> Ginny </em>. You watched her raise her wand and your eyes widened when you saw she was dueling with Fenrir.</p><p>Running into the hall, you cast the strongest spell you could. He dodged it at the last moment and turned to grin at you.</p><p>“I see you’ve managed to stay alive,” he sneered. “Just so you could come and die at my hands.”</p><p>“Let’s see if you can,” you snapped, your hand coming out to touch Ginny’s arm. </p><p>Spells whipped back and forth, your wand moving almost instinctively. Ginny stood next to you, steady, and moving just as swiftly. As Fenrir sent a stinging spell towards her, you glanced to your left and saw two other death eaters making their way towards you two.</p><p>Before you turn back, you caught sight of Neville and Dean dueling with Goyle. With a quick and pointed: “<em>Confringo! </em>” Fenrir was blasted through the wall. </p><p>Ginny glanced at you, a familiar triumphant smile on her face, when you caught a glimpse of wild black hair. </p><p>“<em>No</em>!” You heard Molly scream from your right. </p><p>Bellatrix had her wand raised and pointed towards Ginny. <em> No</em>, you said to yourself, <em> no, not another one. </em> Your body acted quicker than your mind and you slammed into Ginny, throwing her into the wall.</p><p>The bright red light hit you square in the chest. Immediately, your eyes rolled to the back of your head. Your entire body was on <em> fire. </em> Tears pooled at the corner of your eyes and a loud ringing in your ears felt like it was puncturing your eardrums. Your back arched in pain, your arms flailing around with no control.</p><p>As quickly as the pain erupted, it receded. You slumped onto the ground, more relieved than you could understand.</p><p>Despite the pain, a voice that sounded like Remus’ screamed at you. <em>Get up! </em> <em> Your wand - get your wand! </em>You scrambled for it, crawling since your legs weren’t working, but came up empty. </p><p>Neville’s voice screamed out your name but you could barely hear anything. “Watch out! <em> No! </em>” A sharp pain hit your leg, a jagged dagger held you in place. You screamed, warm blood pooling around you instantly. You instinctively reached to pull it out but you were stunned right onto your back again.</p><p>“<em>Crucio</em>!”</p><p>Pain erupted in every nerve in your body. This was unlike anything you had ever felt before – it was <em>unbearable</em>. The pain radiated from everywhere, your chest, your legs, your arms - every bone in your body felt like it was breaking, reforming, and breaking again. Your insides started twisting, as if being cut up from the inside out.</p><p>A sharp laughter rang faintly over your screams. “Animagus!” Bellatrix’s voice punctured your cloud of pain. “I told you I had a use for you!”</p><p>“<em>Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! </em>” She repeated, her wand flashing with every curse. She laughed again, high pitched and shrill. “Here pretty puppy, oh look at her crawl.”</p><p>You thrashed despite the dagger, your skin ripping as your back arched again. <em> Your wand! </em> Remus' voice insisted again. <em>Don't let them win.</em></p><p><em> Please</em>, you begged, <em> please let me die - please. </em> You felt your eyes close, everything fading away. <em>Thank you.</em></p><p>A second voice joined Bellatrix’s and your pain ricocheted up so high it rendered you incapable of thought. You were happily giving way to the pain, to darkness when -</p><p>“<em>Stupefy</em>!” </p><p><em> Ginny </em>?</p><p>“Not my daughters, you bitch!”</p><p>The fire in you cut off sharply but your bones felt like they had melted. You couldn't breathe, your lungs weren't <em>working</em>. Suddenly, Neville’s concerned face swam into your vision.</p><p>“It’s over, he’s dead - we <em> won</em>,” he said almost to himself. “I- I can’t think of a spell for the bleeding - <em> Seamus</em>! Check on Ginny, she’s slumped over there. I think she was knocked in the head.”</p><p>The world behind Neville blurred into darkness. You couldn’t stop screaming, your throat seizing as you kept going. A new face joined Neville’s and you thrashed further. “You’re o-okay! It’s me, it’s Dean!” He said desperately. “What happened?”</p><p>“Mrs. Weasely! Kingsley!” Neville screamed.</p><p>The pain wouldn’t stop<em> – why wouldn’t it stop? Please </em> , you thrashed. <em> Please… </em></p><p>“Why is there a hole in her leg, Longbottom?” Dean’s voice was shrill. </p><p>“Bellatrix, Lukrov, and some other one – they all got her at once. Seamus rennervated Ginny – <em>over here!</em>”</p><p>“I know the spell for her ribs,” Dean said quickly, “they look broken and it’s going to hurt. Hold her down.”</p><p>“Dean, are you sure?” Ginny asked, her voice high-pitched. “She’s not moving!”</p><p>“<em>Ferula! </em>”</p><p>The snapping echoed in your body and in your mind. You screamed louder, reanimated now that you could take deep breaths.</p><p>“Keep her down!” Dean shouted, struggling against your frantic limbs. </p><p>Ginny whimpered. “She’s ripping her knee even further! Immobilize her, use your wand! Godric, the blood - Neville, look at the blood. <em> Mum</em>!” </p><p>Moments later, you saw another familiar red head come into view and her hands were cupping your face. “Dear girl, oh my dear girl!”</p><p>You felt dull and sharp all at once.  More pairs of hands grabbed at you and you felt claustrophobic – they were drowning you. Fear choked you and you started scrambling away from the hands reaching out at you. <em> Your wand, </em> you thought faintly, <em> you needed your wand </em> . You had to protect the younger years – <em> Ginny </em>! </p><p>“Arthur you need to keep her down, she’s going to bleed out at this rate. <em> Poppy</em>!” Molly yelled out. “Lestrange and the other two got to her before I could finish them all.”</p><p>A strong, and sudden, pull in your leg made you slump. </p><p>“Sit still!” A voice instructed. “Keep her still! She’s losing too much blood!”</p><p>Ginny appeared in your darkening eyesight, pulling your head into her lap. “Why’d you move me? You should’ve just deflected – oh, <em>Badger</em>,” she cried, her tears dropping onto your collarbone.</p><p>“That’s seven Weasleys,” you mumbled, eyes fluttering.</p><p>“What?” Ginny said, leaning in.</p><p>The world around you was blurring; your hearing was waning and you could only hear snippets at best. You tried to adjust your head and only managed to have the pressure on your arms tighten.</p><p>“-I can help stabilize her for now. She’ll join the first wave of those going to St. Mungo’s - everyone that’s been hit by an unforgivable. Dear girl, open your mouth.”</p><p>You recognized Madam Pomfrey’s voice and opened your mouth to speak. Liquid was poured down your throat and you gagged.</p><p>“That’s it – nice and slow. It’ll burn for a moment and you’ll feel sleepy. You’re in good hands, I promise.”</p><p>You tried to speak - your wand - <em> where was your wand? </em> </p><p>“What? What’s she saying?” Molly brushed back your hair tenderly. “Ginny, help me strap her in before she feels the potion working.”</p><p>“Is she - is she going to be okay?” </p><p>The world went black and when you managed to pry your eyes open again, you were on a stretcher. Madam Pomfrey entered your spotty vision but you barely felt her cold fingers. </p><p>“She was hit multiple times, I don’t know- I-I- she needs to be examined.” She sounded far away. “Her body could heal but her <em>mind </em>…”</p><p>You groaned as a warmth spread through your torso. </p><p>“The potion’s working,” someone declared. </p><p>You grabbed Ginny’s arm forcefully and she squirmed, surprised at your movement. “W-wand-” You managed to get out.</p><p>“I’ve got it, I’ve got your wand!”</p><p>Suddenly a flurry of voices started yelling. You could hear Hermione shouting your name. </p><p>“What happened?” Ron shouted, his voice piercing. "Is she - bloody hell - is she-"</p><p>“Badger?” </p><p>“You’re going to be fine,” Ginny’s fierce voice pierced through your fog. You felt something snap inside you and a rush of warmth followed.</p><p>“You’re going to be alright dear; I promise. We’ve got you- <em> Merlin’s beard</em>, Poppy, the blood!”</p><p>“Any second now-”</p><p>Suddenly, a bone-deep coldness took over your body and you slumped in Ginny’s arms. </p><p>“Mum! She’s gone limp!” “Out of the way! We need to stop the bleeding!” “This ought to help!” “Yes, the bleeding stopped - she’ll go into shock - wrap her up in this, give her some of the replenishing potion - quickly!” “I need to help others Molly, she’ll hold for another minute, I promise.”</p><p>Somewhere on your left you heard your name being screamed out, desperate and panicked. You tried your hardest to move your head but your eyelids were getting heavier and heavier.</p><p>“What happened to her? Why is her skin turning blue - is she - <em>why is there so much blood</em>?” The voice cracked.</p><p>“She’ll be alright, George.” Arthur’s calm voice came from above you. “Her injuries are bad but Madam Pomfrey’s given her something to help. Now that everything is over, she’ll be one of the first we get out of here.”</p><p>Molly’s voice called out. “They’re starting to transfer the first few, she’s up - be ready to levitate her to the fire place.”</p><p>“I’m going with her,” George said fiercely, as if daring anyone to object.</p><p>You felt yourself be lifted into the air; a few hands warming your cold skin. The room spun and your limp hand swung out and hit the wall.</p><p>“Careful now!” Molly instructed. “<em>Careful </em>!”</p><p>“Alright Molly, St. Mungo’s waiting for her, speak clearly!” Madam Pomfrey instructed. You turned, Molly’s face swimming into view. </p><p>“I’ve got you dear girl, I’ve got you.” Her tear stained face was the last thing you saw before a green fire erupted around you.</p><p>“<em>St. Mungos!” </em> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> Holy shit. </em>
</p><p>You cracked open an eye and groaned when the bright lights blinded you.</p><p><em> Well, there went your corneas, </em>you thought, lifting your hand and slapping it over your eyes. A headache bloomed at the base of your skull and you sighed. You opened your eyes slowly, squinting carefully until your eyes slowly adjusted. </p><p>You glanced around the room, confused. The sheets on the bed had been tucked tightly to you – they were stark white with grey stripes. Two small beds were pushed on either side of you and the large window to your left had the curtains tightly shut. </p><p>
  <em> St. Mungo’s? </em>
</p><p>The memory of a knife in your leg had you tossing the blankets aside. Your shaking hand hovered above a thick bandage around your knee. </p><p>"Badger?" A voice said from your right. “Thank Godric. You really want to kill me, don’t you?” </p><p>Your gaze flicked over to the door frame, where George stood, arms crossed. You smiled instantly at the sight of him, dirty and disheveled but whole. <em> You made it </em> you thought, <em> you’d both made it out alive </em>. </p><p>He groaned and dropped his head down. “Love, I can’t exactly stay mad at you when you look at me like that.”</p><p>“<em>Mad </em>?” You frowned, coughing at the dryness in your throat. “At me? What’d I do?”</p><p>George took three long strides and cradled your face tenderly in his hands. “You were going to leave without saying goodbye.”</p><p>You smiled. “You’re the one who wouldn’t let me," you rasped.</p><p>He snorted and handed you a cold glass of water from your bedside. You drunk it greedily. </p><p>“Besides, I’m here – aren’t I? I can’t imagine what’d you’d be like without me curbing your insane ideas. You two are mental without any supervision.” You said, wiping your mouth and bantering with him instinctively. You smiled at him; memory fuzzy.</p><p>George laughed at that and rubbed his thumb under one of your eyes. His brown ones were suddenly misty and serious. “You scared me, Badger. At one point, they didn’t - the healer wasn’t sure-” He closed his eyes and exhaled heavily through his nose.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” you said quietly, leaning into his palm. You both breathed each other in for a moment. Eventually, you nudged his nose with your own. “Is everyone alright? Is Harry – what about Voldemort?”</p><p>“Gone,” he said with a grin. “We’re all alright. Fred and Percy have sworn to name their first-borns after you for saving their lives and Mum’s beside herself since you probably managed to save every one of her children during the battle at least once. I didn’t think she could love you anymore but, I was wrong.”</p><p>You laughed and then groaned when your body ached. “George, is it really over?” You asked quietly.</p><p>George smiled slowly. “It’s over. <em> We won </em>. Kingsley’s been put on as Minister.”</p><p>Tears instantly welled in your eyes and all the stress of the past year collapsed within you. <em> We won. </em>You instantly started to cry and George pulled you into his chest. The sudden relief overwhelmed you. </p><p>“We’re safe?” You asked quietly. “They’re not hunting anyone?”</p><p>“We’re safe, everyone is safe now,” he said.</p><p>You nodded, wiping your tears. “I don’t know what’s gotten over me,” you said as new tears trailed down your cheeks. </p><p>“You just woke up after being in a coma for two days, give yourself some credit,” George said, kissing your forehead.</p><p><em>Two days? Wait -</em> “What about Harry?” You asked suddenly, panicking. A flash of Hagrid carrying a limp Harry crossed your mind. </p><p>“He’s alright, Ron, Hermione and Ginny haven’t let him go very far. He’s worried about you – they’re all in the waiting area. They said only family is allowed through but it’s only been two days. I don't think any of them have gone to wash yet. Mum’s still trying to argue her way through. Oh, let me tell Alice you're awake.”</p><p>“Should I be afraid to ask how <em> you </em> got through?” You asked, wiping away your tears. George waved his wand and a soft bell rang once. "Alice?"</p><p>"The Healer in charge of your case." George smiled, his fingers finding yours and he trailed his thumb across your knuckles. “We’re family now remember?”</p><p>You furrowed your brows, having no idea what he was talking about. You worried for a brief moment that you’d permanently lost your memory when he huffed. “You said, if we both make it out alive, you’d marry me. Well, time to make good on your promise darling, because this ring isn’t coming off ever again.”</p><p>You looked down to see a silver band on your hand and you choked. “<em>George</em>!”</p><p>“Aunt Muriel gave it to me the day you went into hiding. She said she knew I was going to need it – seems like everyone wants me to tie you down before you come to your senses and run off.”</p><p>You watched him ramble on nervously, his eyes darting around the room. “It’s a family heirloom. If you want a bigger one, one day, once the shop is back up and running, I’ll get you a bigger ring. It’ll be so large you’ll need Helga to help you lift it – who is fine by the way, she’s back the Burrow.” You smiled and George cleared his throat. “I’ll get us a house, a cat, more owls, a greenhouse – I’ll build you <em> four </em> greenhouses – I’ll do whatever you want, all I want is to love you for the rest of our lives.”</p><p>You couldn’t help but gape at the ring on your finger. It was clearly old and well loved. The design was, ironically, in the shape of a flower. The petals were a soft marigold color and the center diamond sparkled at you.</p><p>“Love? Would you say something? You’re making me nervous.”</p><p>That snapped you out of your mind. "Did you get me a yellow flower because I'm a Hufflepuff?" You asked, joking.</p><p>"It really was Aunt Muriel's," George said, stumbling over his words. "She's had it for ages - it was her grandmother's. She said she had planned on leaving it to one of my cousins but, she knew it could only ever belong to you. She said, verbatim, 'don't muck it up, boy.'"</p><p>Your eyes stung. <em>Oh, Muriel... </em>"I love it," you said breathlessly. </p><p>"Badger?"</p><p>"Yeah?" You said, looking up at him.</p><p>He shifted nervously. "You still haven't answered me."</p><p>You laughed, realizing you really hadn't. But wasn't it obvious? “George Weasley, nothing would make me happier than to marry you. ”</p><p>George laughed incredulously, his eyes wild and cheeks red. “Really?”</p><p>You laughed, disbelievingly, eyes going back down to the ring. “Of course!”</p><p>When neither of you moved, you looked back up at him.</p><p>“Georgie?” You said.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>George laughed. “Bloody hell woman, I love you too.” With that, he carefully placed his hand on the only patch of clear skin on your shoulder and pressed a hard kiss to your lips. You wrapped your left hand around his neck and smiled.</p><p>“We’re getting married,” he said in disbelief, not going too far from you. “You said <em> yes </em>.”</p><p>“Not for some time, mind you, we still need to wait a while.”</p><p>He sputtered. “<em>What </em>-”</p><p>“George Weasley!” Molly’s voice boomed from the hallway. “The healer said you told her you were engaged! I’ve just spent an hour trying to convince her to let us in! You could’ve told me she’d woken up – I was worried sick!”</p><p>Soon, your room was full of redheads, Harry, and Hermione. They all talked over each other and fussed over you.</p><p>Fred’s face popped up from behind Molly and he grinned knowingly.</p><p>“She said yes!” His voice was louder than the others.</p><p>Molly turned to Fred and back to George. “She said yes to what?”</p><p>Hermione gasped so hard you’d thought she choked. “<em>Oh my God!” </em></p><p>“Good on you George.” Arthur clapped George on the back and he stumbled. His eyes lit up and he smiled at you. "Happy to see you awake."</p><p>“What is going on?” Molly demanded.</p><p>“For Merlin’s sake mum, look at her left hand!” Fred shouted.</p><p>Molly’s eyes zeroed in on your ring finger and her face blanked. Suddenly, she burst into loud tears.</p><p>“I’m sorry! I’m just so overwhelmed! I can’t believe you two – you’re going to be a W-W-Weasley! I always knew you’d get married! Arthur was worried when you two were cross at each other. Oh, I’m so happy!” She covered her face with her hands but her cries were loud. “<em>I knew it </em>!”</p><p>You reached out to grab her hand and squeezed it tightly. </p><p>“Y-You’ve saved all my children at one point or another,” she said, her eyes filled with tears, “you’ve always been part of this family but I can’t express how happy I am that you’ve both finally come to your sense.”</p><p>“<em>What</em>?” George cried. “I’ve been asking her to marry me since we were in school.”</p><p>Molly huffed. “Well that wouldn’t do, would it? She picked a sensible time to say yes – not at all rash like the rest of you are.”</p><p>At that, your eyes welled and George sighed. “Oh Molly,” you squeaked, reaching out to pull her into a hug but groaned in pain when your ribs tightened.</p><p>“What was that?” You hissed. George darted over to your side and placed a careful hand onto your side. </p><p>“You broke a few ribs,” Ginny explained, “Dean managed to fix the worse ones but your leg…”</p><p>Everyone’s eyes darted to your knee and you winced.</p><p>“It’ll be fine,” George said quickly. “The nurses said they were able to fix most of it. They’re not sure if…if you’ll be able to put much weight on it when it fully heals.”</p><p>You blinked.</p><p>“What do you remember?” Hermione asked softly, sitting at the edge of your bed. </p><p>
  <em> The pain radiated from everywhere, your chest, your legs, your arms - everything felt like it was breaking at once. Your insides were twisting, as if being cut up from the inside out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A sharp laughter rang faintly over your screams. “Animagus!” Bellatrix’s voice punctured your cloud of pain. “I told you I had a use for you!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!” She repeated, her wand flashing with every curse.  </em>
</p><p>“Bellatrix?” You said, furrowing your brows.</p><p>Ginny nodded. “She was aiming for me,” she said, her eyes wet, “you pushed me out the way and got hit. You were so close to your wand – she – she wanted to make sure you wouldn’t be able to run so she pinned you in place with a dagger.”</p><p>You glanced down at your knee and saw a flash of the hilt buried into your skin.</p><p>“It gets a bit fuzzy for me after that,” you admitted.</p><p>“You lost a lot of blood and she kept hitting you, you were thrashing and sliced yourself,” she said.</p><p>“The Healers said there’s a good chance you’ll be able to regain full function over time,” George said, grabbing your hand. “They were more worried about your mental state. There was no way to test that until you woke.”</p><p>You nodded and glanced around. “I feel fine?” </p><p>Fred snorted and Ron smiled at you. </p><p>“Let’s call that Healer of yours – what was her name? Alice?” Molly asked, standing and sputtering over to the hallway.</p><p>“Healer Smith, I already rang for her,” George called out, “you can call one of the medi-witches to be sure.”</p><p>Arthur nodded, waving reassuringly, and following Molly out the door.</p><p>“Why are you skulking in the back, Harry Potter?” You called and the rest of the group parted. “Afraid of little ol’ me?”</p><p>Harry smiled and walked over to you. Without a word, he grabbed your hand and squeezed it tightly. You looked up at his dirty face and hastily patched up the wound. </p><p>“You did it, Potter, you saved us,” you said with a teasing grin.</p><p>He huffed out a laugh and shook his head. “We all did it,” he said, exhaling deeply and dropping his shoulders. “We <em>all</em> won.”</p><p>With that, Hermione sniffled and you smiled at everyone surrounding your hospital bed. It hadn’t sunk in just yet, a little disorientation still clinging onto you, but you sighed. “We <em> won </em>.”</p><p>“Yes, you did,” a new voice said from the door. “Now, I remember specifically telling your fiancé that only four people were allowed in at a time – during visiting hours and no visitors until I checked on my patient. I count <em>eight</em>, not including your parents, and four more in the waiting room asking about you. If you all mind joining them, I’d like to check up on my patient. Yes, Mr. George Weasley, I know you won’t be removed from her side.”</p><p>George grinned, settling into the chair next to your bed. The rest smiled sheepishly and quickly made for the hallway. Fred squeezed your ankle softly as he passed. “We’ll be back later on,” he promised.</p><p>“Well, you certainly have quite a few fans,” the Healer said, smiling. She looked young but her eyes were tired. “I’m your Healer, Alice Smith. I’ll be in charge of your rehabilitation.”</p><p>You nodded, sitting up. </p><p>“First and foremost, under no circumstances are you to open those curtains, okay?” You blinked at her. “Nod if you understand.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” you said, nodding instinctively. </p><p>“Good,” she said, “we’ve made sure there are security guards at all exits and entrances. None of those journalists will be getting anything from the staff and will find themselves arrested if any try to force their way in.”</p><p>“Journalists?” You asked.</p><p>George scowled. “They’re <em> vultures </em>. The bodies aren’t cold yet and they’re all clamoring for an interview. They’re salivating at the chance to interview any of us. St. Mungo’s has isolated everyone staying long-term in this wing. Healer Smith is going to be the only one allowed access into your records and things. They’ve told Charlie and Harry the same thing.”</p><p>Alice nodded; her eyes narrowed. “No one is getting past the entrance. I’m sure of it.”</p><p>Huffing, George looked at you. “You should see the size of the Aurors they’ve got – Kingsley picked them himself.”</p><p>You blinked, still confused, and Alice cleared her throat.</p><p>“Have you tried casting any spells?” She asked, a levitating clipboard floating behind her. </p><p>“No,” you said, turning to George. “My wand?”</p><p>“Oh,” George shoved his hand into his jacket and pulled out your wand. “Ginny grabbed it while mum and I came with you.”</p><p>You grabbed it and tapped on the wood nervously. “The result of multiple unforgivables can result in loss of magic,” you said quietly. “Most commonly seen in victims who are mentally unstable due to being tortured. They can show signs of post traumatic stress disorder and hallucinations.”</p><p>Without batting an eye, she nodded. “Right, and you my dear are not mentally unstable.” She nodded towards your wand. “It’s not a loss of magic, no one can take that away from you. It's the loss of the ability to <em> perform </em> magic.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes and lifted your wand. Sensing your hesitation, Alice pointed to the jumper on at the end of your bed. “Raise that into the air please,” she said, standing straight.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, you muttered: “<em>Wingardium leviosa.” </em>The jumper hesitated for a moment but stuttering and lifting into the air.</p><p>“Good,” Alice said, smiling joyfully. “That’s a great sign.”</p><p>You beamed at George, who laughed happily, and turned back to the Healer. </p><p>“We’ll do more extensive exams tomorrow morning,” she said, running a hand down the front of her uniform. “I’m warning you, please be patient. Our scans show that there was no lasting damage or effects from the attack but, magic isn’t something we can always control. You’ll need to give it, <em>and yourself</em>, a chance to fully heal.”</p><p>You frowned, apprehensively, but George nodded. </p><p>“Now,” she said, eyes going to your knee. She pulled her wand from behind her ear and tapped your knee gently. “Let’s see if you can put some weight on it. Does it hurt when you shift?”</p><p>“Not too much,” you said, showing her your range of motion.</p><p>“That’s excellent! Better than I expected,” she admitted. “Mr. Weasley, if you can assist your fiancé in standing?”</p><p>George moved to your right side, tapping his neck. You hesitated and he smirked. “Come on, don’t be shy.”</p><p>You whacked him in his shoulder and he grunted. You wrapped both arms around his neck while the Healer hovered around you both, eyes examining your leg. Holding most of the weight on your other leg, you started trembling with the effort. </p><p>“Alright, you’re standing, that’s good for today.” Alice turned to George. “Back on the bed if you could.”</p><p>George lowered you down onto your bed softly and you winced.</p><p>“I’m recommending a specific two-week treatment for your knee,” she said, her fingers dancing gently over the swollen skin. “You tore a lot of ligaments and nerves. We've managed to mend them all but it is tricky business trying to get them to work like they used to. It’ll be a rough two-week rehabilitation but I’m positive that it’ll help you gain back mobility in the long term. At the end, we’ll reevaluate you and see what our options are from there.”</p><p>You nodded. “Whatever I have to do, I’ll do it,” you said. </p><p>“Great,” she said, pointing to your wand. “If you need me, cast a ringing charm and I’ll come as quick as I can. Just this once – I’ll tell your family they can all come by, only for a <em>few</em> minutes.”</p><p>“Thank you, Healer Smith,” you said warmly, trying to get comfortable again. </p><p>“It’s my pleasure,” she said, smiling at you both before stopping at the doorway. “I hope I’m not overstepping the boundaries but…”</p><p>“Yes?” You said, glancing at George.</p><p>“On behalf of St. Mungo’s, I’d like to say thank you,” she said, her eyes emotional. “I watched them take my co-workers, my <em> friends </em>, to Azkaban for being muggleborns. It wasn’t right – but it’s because of people like you two, that we’re free. So, thank you – both of you.”</p><p>George’s grip on your hand tightened and you smiled.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” you said. George nodded, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and bringing you to his chest.</p><p>Alice nodded one last time before leaving. You exhaled and George kissed your temple.</p><p>“Two weeks is a long time,” you said, sighing. “I wanted to find my parents.”</p><p>“They’ve waited almost a year, they can wait another two weeks,” George said. “You need to get better before you can start anxiously hovering over everyone else.”</p><p>You huffed. “Yes, mum.”</p><p>George smiled and tucked a stray piece of hair behind your ear. “Besides, you’ve been running for a long-time, coyote. It’s time you took a few moments to breathe.”</p><p>“Oh, here you are! What’d the Healer say?” Molly asked, bursting into the room. “George, did you take notes?”</p><p>“Why would I take <em> notes</em>?”</p><p>“I ordered you some food,” Ginny said, “I picked out all your favorites.”</p><p>“What type of rehabilitation?” Arthur asked. “Molly, we’ve got to ask the medi-witch.”</p><p>“Really, George,” Molly huffed. “You’d think you would pay more attention.”</p><p>“I was paying attention!” George exclaimed.</p><p>“Ron, Charlie, Bill and I are going down to get some sweets,” Fred said, grinning widely. “I’ll put a concealment charm on them so the Healers don’t throw them out.”</p><p>Hermione frowned. “<em>Fred</em>! You shouldn’t bring anything Badger can’t have-”</p><p>“Badger,” a new voice to your left called. “I’m glad to see you’re okay.”</p><p>You turned and smiled when you saw Dean, looking rough around the edges – but alive. You glanced around the room and bit back a grin. This was your crazy family, and against all odds – they were alive. Loudly, marvelously, and wonderfully alive.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m okay,” you said. “You?”</p><p>Dean sat into the chair and smiled. “Yeah.” He grabbed your hand and squeezed it tightly. “I’m okay.”</p><p>You grinned at Dean and he huffed a laugh. “What?” You asked.</p><p>“I told you we’d make it out of those woods alive.”</p>
<hr/><p>Alice rushed in, a half hour later, telling everyone that visiting hours had ended. Despite their protests, she ushered them out. They all promised to be back the next morning, bright and early. Fred had successfully managed to sneak a few sweets into the drawer next to you.</p><p>In their absence, the quiet seemed eerie. You hadn’t been alone with your thoughts since before arriving at the castle.</p><p>George had left to his flat to take a shower and change his clothes. He’d be allowed to stay overnight, since he was now – legally – family. </p><p>At that thought, you looked down at your left hand and, for the millionth time today, stared at the diamond and emerald clusters on your finger.</p><p>It was beautiful really, a perfect fit for you in every way. <em> You were getting married. </em></p><p>“You can’t give it back,” a voice said.</p><p>Turning towards the door, you saw George standing at the entrance, again, with a smirk on his face. </p><p>“What?” You said, happy to not be alone.</p><p>“You said yes,” he said, walking towards you. “It’s too late now, you’re stuck with me forever.”</p><p>You smiled and kissed his cheek. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p><p>“Mum had me pack this blanket,” George said, tossing his bag onto the chair on the far right of the room. He pulled a purple knitted blanket and you grinned.</p><p>“That’s – that’s my favorite blanket from the Burrow,” you said, rubbing the soft yarn between your fingers. The sweet gesture brought tears to your eyes and you bit your cheek, trying to keep them from falling.</p><p>“Scoot over,” George said, climbing into bed with you. </p><p>You curled into his chest, as best you could, and reveled in the comfort his scent brought you. George’s fingers ran through your hair and scratched softly at your scalp.</p><p>“Let it out,” he said quietly, pressing his lips against your forehead.</p><p>You glanced up at him and looked down at your ring sadly. “They won’t be there – none of them. Ted, Sirius, R-Remus – they’ll all be missing from my wedding.”</p><p>A light went off in your head.</p><p>“Remus. Oh, George – <em> Tonks</em>?” You asked, looking at him.</p><p>“She’s alive – she wasn't hurt. She’s with Teddy and her mother. Bill and Fleur checked in on her at home,” he said. </p><p>You nodded faintly and felt yourself go numb.</p><p>“He’s the one who told me to be a Healer, remember?” You told him. “It was my fourth year and he told me he thought I’d be good at healing people. That I showed natural t-talent for it.”</p><p>George smiled. “Yeah, Badger, I remember.”</p><p>“He doesn’t know that we won,” you said, tears slipping down your face. “He won’t see me get married, he won’t know if I became a Healer, he won’t grow old with Tonks, he won’t see his son…he won’t…he won’t…” you trailed off, sobbing into George’s chest.</p><p>He held you tightly against him and you clutched him to you.</p><p>
  <em> He’s dead and nothing can bring him back. </em>
</p><p>“I don’t know if I can do this,” you admitted to George.</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“Be a Healer,” you said, shamefully, “I don’t know if I can be around death like this. I don’t know if I can lose patients and not be reminded of this awful year.”</p><p>“You can do, whatever it is you need or want to do,” George said. “If this isn’t what you want anymore, then we’ll find you something else. If you’re scared right now, that’s alright too.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” you said softly. </p><p>“The hospital isn’t going anywhere,” he reminded you. “It’ll wait for you to decide.”</p><p>“She hasn’t visited,” you said after a moment. “Tonks.”</p><p>“She’s grieving,” George said. “It’s only been three days.”</p><p>“How can I ever face her?” You asked him.</p><p>“What do you mean?” George frowned. “You weren’t supposed to protect him – you couldn’t have - you were by the common room, with Ginny and the others. There is no way you could’ve helped him.”</p><p>“He was supposed to be in the tower,” you said quietly. “I saved so many others but I couldn’t save Ted…or Remus.”</p><p>“Hey,” George said, shaking you softly. You blinked, coming out of your mind. “None of their deaths were your fault. I know it’s hard to understand with all that you have going on right now – but you need to know, it’s not your job to protect everyone. The people who’ve died…they’re not your fault.”</p><p>“I can’t help it. I feel so scared,” you admitted. “I don’t know how to stop…stop the life we were living.”</p><p>“We can learn together,” George said, kissing your nose. “You’ll never be alone again. I’ve got you, Badger.”</p><p>Your eyes slid closed, finally letting your exhaustion win.</p>
<hr/><p>“Knock, knock,” Fred said, stepping into your room.</p><p>“Hey you!” You said, grinning at Fred. “This is a surprise. I thought you were coming by later tonight?”</p><p>“I didn’t want to give ol’ Alice a heart attack today,” Fred said, chuckling. Fred and Ginny had started working their way around visiting hours – to the dismay and annoyance of Healer Smith. </p><p>“I’m glad for one,” you said, “she was threatening to switch me to a different room and not telling you.”</p><p>“<em>Bah</em>,” Fred waved a hand dismissively, “I can always find you.”</p><p>You smiled. “What’d you bring me?”</p><p>Fred crossed his arms. “W-what?” He sputtered. “Why do you think I’ve brought you anything? Can’t a guy come visit his sister-in-law in the hospital?”</p><p>“They can,” you said, “but you’re not a normal guy and you’ve got that look on your face.”</p><p>“What look on my face?”</p><p>“Oh, just <em> tell </em> me!” You shouted.</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Fred said, holding up his hands. “Bit touchy, aren’t you?”</p><p>You rolled your eyes. </p><p>“I was walking to the shop, wanting to bring you a few things to help pass the time,” Fred said, “and I ran into a few other shops doing some fixing up.”</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>“Do you remember the bookshop a few streets down from us?” He asked.</p><p>You furrowed your brows. “Yeah?” </p><p>Two faintly familiar faces popped around the door and you smiled.</p><p>“Hello,” the younger woman said. “I don’t know if you remember us-”</p><p>“Amelia,” you said, “and Elizabeth.” </p><p>They nodded and walked into your room.</p><p>“We’re terribly sorry to intrude,” Elizabeth said, smiling gently. “I saw this young man here and I’d seen your pictures in the paper! My memory of that night isn’t the best but my daughter, Amelia, screamed when she saw you. Said you’d saved our lives – a couple few lives actually.”</p><p>Your face warmed and you ducked your head. The mother and daughter had been one of the first calls you’d made with Remus and Arthur. Their bookshop had been attacked and Elizabeth was hurt in the process.</p><p>“I was just doing what I could-”</p><p>“-no,” Elizabeth said, rushing forward to grab your hands. “You saved my life.” </p><p>Her voice trembled and you felt yourself overwhelm with emotion. “Your life was worth saving,” you said softly, “no matter what those monsters were saying.”</p><p>Amelia sniffled and Elizabeth smiled at you. “I couldn’t let the opportunity go by without saying thank you. You saved our lives – my only daughter and one yet to come.”</p><p>You glanced at Amelia, who you now realized was pregnant. She placed a hand onto her large belly and smiled warmly. “If she’s a witch, if she’s got magic, we hope she’s just as brave as her namesake.”</p><p>Your eyes widened. “Oh, please-”</p><p>Amelia smiled through her tears and reached out to take your other hand. “This whole journey must’ve been terribly hard for you but you still woke up every day and saved hundreds of people. Thank you doesn’t begin to cover it.”</p><p>At a loss, you turned to look at Fred, who was beaming proudly at you.</p><p>“I – you’re welcome?” You said questioningly.</p><p>Elizabeth laughed. “A little bird let me know you loved books just as much as we do, so we’ve brought you a gift.”</p><p>Your eyes widened as you saw the boxes float into your room.</p><p>“That wasn’t necessary – Merlin, <em> is that a first edition</em>?” You choked, smacking Fred on the arm.</p><p>Amelia laughed and Elizabeth smiled. “It’s the least we could do.”</p>
<hr/><p>“If every muggleborn you saved comes by to visit you’ll end up needing a truck to move all this,” Ginny said, munching on a pastry that Augusta Longbottom had dropped off a few minutes ago. She’d praised you so loudly and for so long that Alice had to place a silencing charm on your room.</p><p>“It is a bit overwhelming,” you admitted. “I’ve only been here a week and people keep coming by each day.”</p><p>“Well, that’s what you get for being such a good person,” Ginny teased.</p><p>You rolled your eyes and startled when you heard a knock on your door.</p><p>“Here we go again,” Ginny muttered.</p><p>You shushed her and called out to whoever was on the other side. Madam Pomfrey stuck her head into the room and smiled when she saw you.</p><p>“Poppy!” You said, sitting up. You hastily dusted crumbs off your chin and she grinned.</p><p>“I see you’re healing well,” she teased. </p><p>“Yes, thank you,” you said.</p><p>“Gave me a good fright that day,” she said, sitting in the chair by your bed. </p><p>“She gave <em> everyone </em> a fright,” Ginny said, huffing at you.</p><p>“It’s been a week!” You grumbled.</p><p>Madam Pomfrey laughed and shook her head. “I see you’re in good hands – a Weasley, as always, at your side.”</p><p>Ginny grinned and you rolled your eyes. “They follow me everywhere,” you whispered.</p><p>“Oi!” Ginny exclaimed. </p><p>Pomfrey smiled. “I was visiting the hospital, checking in on all of you when I got to talking with an old colleague of mine - Young-mi Kim.”</p><p>You coughed. “That’s – that’s the head of the Urgent Care department.”</p><p>Ginny sat up, interested. </p><p>“Yes, we went to school together,” Pomfrey smiled. “I simply mentioned that I was here to see you – a Healer Trainee hopeful. I let her know why you hadn’t been able to answer – given that you were in hiding and all that.”</p><p>At your side, Ginny was practically bouncing out her skin. </p><p>“She said she would speak to the head of hiring, but she could guarantee that you’d have a spot on her team for as long as you wanted it,” Pomfrey said, grinning. “I, of course, sung your praises. I’ve never seen such a natural talent for healing in a young witch like yourself.”</p><p>The small seed of doubt grew just a little bigger.</p><p>“Wow, I-I don’t know what to say,” you mumbled. “That’s a huge honor.”</p><p>“You deserve it, my dear,” Pomfrey said. “You’re one of the brightest witches I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing. Oh dear, is that the time? I’ve got to get back to Hogwarts. Just wait until Pomona finds out, she’ll be tickled!”</p><p>With a final wave, she disappeared out the door and you finally let out a breath.</p><p>Ginny shot you a look. “What was that?”</p><p>“What was what?” You said, playing dumb.</p><p>“Don’t do that,” she said, “I can see right through you.”</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re on about,” you said, straightening your sheets.</p><p>Ginny’s face set in an expression you knew well. She was about to drag it out of you when George came bounding into the room.</p><p>“Oh, pastries!” He said, nabbing one off the plate. </p><p>“George, your girlfriend is being weird,” Ginny said.</p><p>You shot her a look but she dutifully ignored you.</p><p>George froze mid-chew. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Madam Pomfrey came ‘round to tell us that she’d spoken to the head of the Urgent Care department,” Ginny said, “Badger has a place on her team whenever she wants – as a trainee healer.”</p><p>George’s eyes darted to you. “That’s…wonderful news.”</p><p>Ginny narrowed her eyes at George. “Okay, now you’re being weird. What is going on?”</p><p>“Nothing,” George said quickly. “Actually, I forgot to ask – Fred is downstairs talking to another family Badger helped. They needed directions and you know how Fred is.”</p><p>“I know what you’re doing,” Ginny said, sighing and walking to the door. “Just this once, Badger.”</p><p>George shooed her out the door and closed it behind her. </p><p>“Thank you,” you said to him, softly. “I-It’s still too soon for me to know what I want to do.”</p><p>“You’ve got time,” George said. “Don’t rush into anything.”</p><p>“Is there really another family downstairs?” You asked, curious.</p><p>George nodded. “Yeah, Alice said she was tired of your room being a revolving door. They didn’t have much time so they only wanted to drop something off and promised they’d come by later this week.”</p><p>“That’s the fifth one in three days!” You exclaimed.</p><p>“They want to make sure you’re okay – you did the same for them,” George said, smiling.</p><p>“What’s that smile for?” You asked, face heating up. </p><p>George shrugged. “I’m proud of you,” he said, earnestly. “I’m so beyond happy to have been the one who found you in Diagon Alley.”</p><p>“The correct word there is stumbled, love,” you said with a smile</p><p>George rolled his eyes and walked over to you. He placed his arms on either side of you and you grinned, feeling happy. </p><p>“I’m proud of you too,” you said softly, tracing one of his eyebrows. Your hand went to his scarred ear and you cradled his face. “Thank you.”</p><p>“For what?” He asked, baffled. </p><p>“For being you,” you said, “for being here, for loving me, for...for letting me be your family.”</p><p>George shook his head. “You’ve got it all wrong.”</p><p>You pretended to think. “No, I’m pretty sure I’m right.” You tugged him down by his collar. </p><p>“You are infuriating in all the best ways,” he whispered. </p><p>Grinning, you pressed a small kiss to his chin. “Shut up and kiss me already.”</p><p>Not needing and further prompting, George kissed you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Without breaking away, you felt the bed dip with his weight and his knees settled on either side of your hips. </p><p>“I’m not going to break,” you told him.</p><p>George huffed. “You’re in a hospital,” he said, deadpan. </p><p>You rolled your eyes and brought his lips back down to yours. You bit down on his bottom lip and delighted in the sound he made. </p><p>“You’re killing me,” he said into your skin, catching his breath. </p><p>Grinning, you went to tug on his hair when you heard a loud shriek and the door to your room slammed open. </p><p>“For the love of - Merlin’s beard! <em> George Fabian Weasley </em>. Get off of her!” </p><p>George sighed and carefully slid off the bed. Your face warmed but Molly’s glare was aimed only at George. </p><p>“Anyone could’ve walked right on in here and you - you - being <em> inappropriate </em>! She was in a coma for Merlin’s sake! You’re going to drive me into an early grave, you and all your brothers - what would people say?”</p><p>“She’s my <em> fiancé </em>!” George threw his hands up. “They’d say, look at that lucky bloke kissing his girlfriend who he thought could die a few days ago!”</p><p>Molly huffed and you cleared your throat. In an attempt to deescalate the tension, you sat up. “Why were you screaming, Molly?”</p><p>The anger snuffed out of her at once and her eyes brightened. “Oh, oh,” she said, lifting the paper in her hand. Tears built in her eyes and you frowned.</p><p>“Molly?” You said, looking at George. </p><p>“Mum?” George said, walking towards her. “Mum, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Oh,” she said, dabbing at her eyes, “I just wasn’t expecting – I never thought – I got your letter too, dear. Helga brought it right to me!”</p><p>“What letter?” George asked, exasperated.</p><p>“The Ministry – Kingsley – is awarding everyone in the Order of the Phoenix with – with,” she stumbled over her words, eyes still tearing up. </p><p>“Mum?”</p><p>“You’re all getting the Order of Merlin! Second class!” She said, breaking down in tears again. “Fred, Charlie, Bill, and Ginny as well. I can’t believe it!” </p><p>George blinked, shocked. You reached out to steady him.</p><p>“And you!” Molly turned to you and you straightened. She dug into her bag and pulled out a folded letter. “You – you’ve been awarded the Order of Merlin – <em>first class</em>.”</p><p>“What?” You gaped, choking on your own words. “<em> What. </em>”</p><p>“Remus,” Molly said with a sad smile, “he’s being awarded one too. Harry, Hermoine, and Ron as well.”</p><p>Blood pounded in your ears and you couldn’t understand. Why would you – of all people – get a first-class medal?</p><p>“For extraordinary bravery in the face of danger, as a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and for assisting in the relocation of hundreds of families, we are proud to award you a First-Class Order of Merlin…” George said, reading your letter. He glanced up at you and smiled. “I told you, you’re a bloody hero.”</p><p>“Oh,” Molly blubbered, “I’m so proud!”</p>
<hr/><p>A week later, you still hadn’t really processed the information well. The letter from the Ministry was folded into your journal inside your drawer.  </p><p>“It’s been a million years,” George said despairingly.</p><p>You snorted, fumbling with your wand. “It’s been twenty-four hours,” you said.</p><p>George huffed, crossing his arms and pouting.</p><p>“You stay the entire visitation period,” you remind him. “That’s six hours.”</p><p>“Six hours a day is not enough for me,” George exclaimed. “What’ll you do at night?” </p><p>“What am I, invisible?” Ginny asked from her cot.</p><p>George pouted and huffed loudly. “It’s sexist is what it is.”</p><p>Ginny and you rolled your eyes in unison.</p><p>“You kept pranking patients,” Ginny said, “Alice was going to get tired of you eventually.”</p><p>“That hurts,” George said, clutching his chest.</p><p>“Get over it,” Ginny said. “It’s my turn to keep her company. She is my sister-in-law after all. She’s got a First-Class Order of Merlin, don’t you know.”</p><p>“We’re not married yet,” you said for the thousandth time, “and for the love of God, please stop saying that so loudly. Healer Smith almost ruptured my eardrum when she found out.”</p><p>“When you keep saying it like that people are going to think you don’t <em> want </em> to marry me,” George said, crossing his arms. “Why shouldn’t we shout it out to the world? MY FIANCE HAS A FIRST- <em> oomph. </em>”</p><p>You’d chucked a pillow at his head. “George, I love you, but I <em> will </em> throttle you,” you said. </p><p>“Alright,” Ginny said, “I’m going to go get you lunch and you’re coming with me.”</p><p>“What?” George sputtered.</p><p>“Give her a moment,” Ginny insisted. “We’ll be back in a few minutes.”</p><p>Ginny pushed a reluctant George out the door and closed it behind them.</p><p>You glanced around your room and sighed. You’d gotten a few exams and scans done this morning – Alice was supposed to come around with the results later today. You couldn’t help but feel antsy until you got them. </p><p>A soft knock on the door startled you. Those two would have barely made it down the hall if they were back that quick. “Come in!” You shouted. “Since when do you two knock-'' you froze.</p><p>“Hello,” Andromeda Tonks greeted you, her arms holding a small chubby baby.</p><p>You blinked. The baby gurgled.</p><p>“Um, hello,” you said tentatively.</p><p>“Nymphadora is talking to your Healer about your security, she wanted to be sure they were covering a few holes she’d noticed,” Dromeda said, rolling her eyes. “She said she’d be along in a minute. How are you?”</p><p>You nodded dumbly. “Fine.”</p><p>Teddy huffed, gurling louder this time and you smiled faintly.</p><p>“Would you like to hold him?” Dromeda asked. </p><p>Your mouth dried up and you found it suddenly incredibly difficult to swallow around the lump in your throat. </p><p>“I’ve – I’ve never held a baby,” you admitted.</p><p>Dromeda smiled at you. “He’s an easy baby,” she assured you. “You’ll be fine. You’re his godmother after all. Here, cradle your arms like this.”</p><p>Once you’d accurately positioned your arms, Dromeda placed him into them. </p><p>A pair of familiar bright blue eyes turned towards you and you felt like someone had hexed you. You couldn’t breathe. </p><p>Teddy giggled and waved a tiny fist in the air mightily. The resemblance to Remus felt like a punch in the throat. </p><p>You watch him entertain himself by blowing spit into the air. Tears stung at the corner of your eyes and you couldn’t help the harsh exhale you let out. “Hello love,” you said quietly to him. His gummy smile was a soothing balm.</p><p>“Teddy looks just like him, doesn’t he?” Dromeda said fondly. “It’s a blessing.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Dromeda smiled. “A piece of Remus Lupin is alive in his son, and that piece will live on. Just like a piece of Edward lives on in Nymphadora.”</p><p>“Mrs. Tonks,” you said slowly. “I’m sorry that you’re here, visiting the room of a girl who you barely know, instead of at home with your husband and son-in-law. I’m sorry,” your voice broke, “I’m sorry I couldn’t save them. I’m so sorry I left Ted to die alone.”</p><p>You could hear your heart breaking in the soft sobs you couldn’t hold in and you were surprised to feel a pair of arms come around you. You looked up to see her smiling through her own tears.</p><p>“Edward wouldn’t want you blaming yourself, dear.” She held your hands. “He wrote to me about you – he said you were like the niece he’d never had. You did <em> not </em> kill my husband but you made sure that the people who did couldn’t hurt anyone else and for that, I’m grateful.”</p><p>You shook your head.</p><p>“If you need to hear it, I’ll say it,” Dromeda smiled sadly. “I forgive you, for everything and anything but most of all, I’m happy he had you in the last months of his life. I’m glad you brought each other comfort and happiness in a dark, but inevitable, situation.” </p><p>“I’m sorry,” you repeated, like a broken record. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“I got to know Remus better these past few months,” she said, “and you were one of his favorite people. He said you were going to be the head of this hospital one day.”</p><p>You exhaled shakily. “I can’t – healing magic just reminds me of everyone I couldn’t save.” You tightened your hold on Teddy. “Remus…he was the one who taught me the basics of healing when I was just a child. I owe him my dream but I don’t think I want to do it anymore.”</p><p>“Don’t throw away all your hard work,” Dromeda urged, “Remus wouldn’t want you to.”</p><p>You stifled another cry and rubbed a finger down Teddy’s soft, chubby, cheek. He smelled like milk and radiated happiness. </p><p>“Mum’s right,” a voice said. Tonks stood at the door, looking haunted. Her clothes hung off her and her eyes were purple and sunken in. “R-R-” she cleared her throat. “Remus wouldn’t want to see his brave Badger become a coward.”</p><p>You looked away, not able to meet her eyes.</p><p>“You told me once that Remus was one of many who taught you how to be brave,” Tonks said. She walked over to the bed and grabbed your hand. </p><p>“He taught me too and he wouldn’t want you to be a coward now. So, you take the time to heal from everything you’ve seen and have had to do – you take a few weeks, <em> months </em>, whatever you need and then you get up. You march back into this hospital and you show them that they didn’t break you. They didn’t win. If you won’t do it for yourself – do it for Remus,” she said, her voice cracking. “Do it for everyone who’s not here anymore but who’s always rooted for you. Do it for Teddy – because he’ll look up to his godparents to lead by example.”</p><p>
  <em> “They’ll never win, because the hate they have in their souls – that type of hate doesn’t win, not even in death,” Ted said quietly. “Besides, you’re not alone, I’m not much, just an old man, but you’ve got me. Alright?” </em>
</p><p>You nodded. </p><p>“Good, you can’t be outshined by Potter,” Tonks joked, her tears streaming down her face. </p><p>You laughed wetly, wiping your nose messily. “I don’t think anyone can outshine Potter,” you said, blowing your nose. “God, if Teddy is sorted into Gryffindor, we’ll never hear the end of it.”</p><p>Tonks looked down at her son in your arms and shook her head. “I bet Remus he’d be a Gryffindor,” she said quietly, “he told me that even though Teddy looked like him - he was all me on the inside. ‘Our boy is going to be a brave and loyal Hufflepuff, like his mother.’”</p><p>She smiled and looked up at you. “He was always right,” she said with a huff.</p><p>You nodded and played with Teddy’s tuft of blonde hair. “Yeah, he was. It was really annoying.”</p><p>“<em>So </em> annoying,” Tonks said.</p><p>You caught her eyes and smiled sadly. Tonks chuckled a little, her eyes brightening. You laughed lightly and shook your head. Teddy gurgled, eyes wide and laughed delightedly at himself. </p><p>You sat there, with Dromeda, Tonks, and Teddy. Three women with broken hearts and shattered lives that needed rebuilding. You smiled as Teddy laughed when you tickled his feet. You glanced at Tonks’ sad smile and Dromeda’s slumped shoulders. </p><p>George appeared at the door frame and you smiled at him. His eyes were soft and his smile was bright. “I didn’t know you had visitors,” he said.</p><p>“Ah,” Tonks said, wiping a stray tear. “I should’ve known you wouldn’t have been far Weasley.”</p><p>George wrapped her up in a tight hug and swung her around a little. “How are you?”</p><p>“Been better,” she admitted. She glanced at you and nodded. “It’ll get better.”</p><p>“That’s the spirit,” George said, walking over to you. </p><p><em> You okay? </em> He mouthed.</p><p>You looked down at Teddy, who was watching you, intrigued. You reached out to grab Tonks’ hand and she squeezed it tightly, as if grasping for any strength you could lend. You looked at her and nodded. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m okay,” you said quietly. </p><p>You weren’t fully okay, but as George liked to say – it would come eventually. </p><p>The sun softened the light in your room and you glanced at the windows. You needed to shut the curtains before Alice noticed. </p><p>“Is that a bloody engagement ring?” Tonks shrieked suddenly. </p><p>You hid your left hand under Teddy and winced.</p><p>“In all fairness, he proposed before the fighting even started!” You exclaimed, pointing at George.</p><p>Tonks whirled around to him and glared. You bit back a smile, seeing the old Tonks come out – even for a moment – gave you hope.</p><p>“Hello Ms. – oh, sorry am I interrupting?” A nurse asked.</p><p>“No, please, go ahead,” George said, stepping away from Tonks.</p><p>She smiled. “I’ve got good news,” she smiled. “You’ve passed all your exams. Healer Smith wanted me to let you know that you’re being discharged tomorrow morning.”</p><p>You straightened, surprised. “A-are you sure?”</p><p>She nodded. “Everything came back clear, you’re ready to rejoin the world.” She grinned. “Healer Smith will be by tonight with the paperwork. She told me to remind you that your fiancé can’t stay but he can be here earlier in the day to pick you up.” </p><p>George huffed but Tonks snorted. She took Teddy from your arms and motioned to the small waiting area outside. “We’ll be outside,” she said. </p><p>“Thank you,” you told the nurse. “Was there any update on my leg?” </p><p>“Not that I could see but Healer Smith should be able to give you more details about that. Supplies for your overnight visitor, Ginny Weasley, will be set up in your room later this evening. Dinner will be by in an hour or two. Did you need anything else?”</p><p>“No, thank you,” you said.  </p><p>Smiling, she nodded and disappeared as quickly as she had appeared. </p><p>“Badger, that’s great news!” George squeezed your hand and frowned when he caught your expression. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>You realized you were frowning. “Nothing, I- I guess I wasn’t expecting to be let go so soon.”</p><p>“It’s been two weeks,” George reminded you.</p><p>You sighed, the familiar fear gripping your stomach. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” George asked again, patiently.</p><p>“What if I’m not ready?” You whispered.</p><p>George sat at the edge of your bed. “For what?”</p><p>“To rejoin the world,” you said, glancing out your window. “Once I leave this hospital, it means it all really happened. I have to start dealing with the aftermath.”</p><p>“Yeah,” George said gently, his honesty making you sigh. “but you can do it.”</p><p>“Can I?”</p><p>George nodded, sure of himself. “There’s nothing you can’t do.”</p><p>“You have to say that,” you said, “you’re my fiancé.”</p><p>“Well, yeah,” George said, laughing when you hit his shoulder. “Watch the face, watch the face!”</p><p>“You tosser,” you said.</p><p>“You didn’t let me finish!” He exclaimed.</p><p>You huffed.</p><p>“<em>As I was saying </em>,” George said, “I know you can because it’s true. I’ve seen you do impossible things – and I know you’ll be great at whatever you choose to do.”</p><p>“Oh alright,” you said, “you’re forgiven.”</p><p>“’Course I am, you can’t live without me,” George teased.</p><p>You looked up at him. His bright red hair, his scarred ear, the easy smile that always managed to stop your heart, and the jokes he always had on hand. You brought your hand up to trace the freckles across his nose – the ones that he hated and the ones that you loved so much. </p><p><em>Your</em> George Weasley.</p><p>“No,” you said softly, “I really can’t.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>....well? What'd you think?</p><p>I know I kept a few people alive but I always knew going into this series (that wasn't meant to be this long) that I really couldn't kill Fred. I mostly started writing it because I wanted to read a fic where Fred lived. Don't we all write things we want to read? </p><p>That being said -- this is <b>not the end just yet!</b> I have three more, <i> possibly,</i> shorter pieces that I have planned for this series. They should be up pretty quickly and they will all follow post-battle life. It will be headcanon since there really isn't much of source material to follow from (The Cursed Child does <i> not </i> exist in this household). </p><p>As always you can find me <b><a href="https://havecourage-darling.tumblr.com/">here</a></b>, come say hi, let's geek out about stuff together.</p><p>Thank you, thank you for the sweet comments. You're all SO lovely!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>